Goddess Kisses
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Valentine's day is coming and our favortite god heroes are SO not prepared! They are trying to figure out their feelings for each other in time for this special holiday. But once they do...what are they gonna do about them? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cuxie: Woo!

Kazune: What?

Cuxie: Ideas are seriously flowin for KK stories!

Kazune: Cool! It's been a while since you've started a real story.

Cuxie: I've got ideas for two! Both romance!

Kazune: O.o! Really?!

Cuxie: Yep! But ones a Miyon and Yuuki romance.

Miyon&Yuuki: What?!

Cuxie: Not this. This is all Kazune and Karin!

Kazune!!!

Karin:(walks in) What's he so happy about?

Cuxie: Heh! You'll find out. ;)

Karin:O.o???

* * *

The trio of three(Kazune, Karin, and Himeka) were walking home from school. It was considerably warm for a February(**that's** why I needed to know!) day. And as always Kazune and Karin where deep into one of their pointless debates.

"Geez! You know there are nicer ways to say things! You don't have to be such a jerk all the time!" Karin yelled.

"Well if you weren't the stupid woman that you are that wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Kazune argued.

The pair had gotten detention earlier that day. Kazune noticed that Karin had dozed off during social studies. But instead of going over and gently shaking her awake...he slapped her in the back of her head. Causing her to blow up in his face and him to blow up in turn. Getting them both an hour long detention. Himeka was with them because she had stayed late for tutoring.

"It's not my fault social studies is so boring!" Karin said walking ahead of him. Of course being the "man" he had to lead the way. So he picked up his pace.

"It **is** your fault you've got such a tiny attention span! Geez, Karin! I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore." he said, now in front of her.

"You don't have to do anything! This is my life!" she said trudging ahead. Pretty soon they were both sprinting in an all-out race.

"Hey! Wait you guys!" Himeka yelled chasing after them.

"We're here!" Himeka said leaning against the door breathing heavily. Kazune and Karin were not speaking by the time she caught up to them. Himeka sighed and turned to open the door, but stopped when she heard a thunding sound...footsteps? From inside?

"HANAZONO-SAN!!!!!!!!!" Came a all too familiar voice with a British accent. Micchi burst through the door, slamming Himeka against the wall, and latched himself onto Karin. "Welcome home, Hanazono-san!"

"Gah! M-micchi! I c-can't b-b-breath!" Karin gasped.

"How the hell did you get here?!" Kazune demanded while breaking Micchi away from Karin.

"School let out an hour ago, Kazune-kun. And since you guys weren't here I just let myself in." he answered cheerfully.

Kazune just sighed and walked inside wearily. _I've really got to change those locks...or get guard dogs or __**something**_he thought.

"Now, chap. No need to be so moody." Micchi said following closely behind.

"He's bi-polar Micchi. He's **always** moody. Don't waste your time trying to cheer him up." Karin said. Kazune sent her one fierce glare, but otherwise remained quiet.

"I know, love." Micchi smiled. "I just figured he'd be more cheery considering the timing."

"Timing?" Karin asked confused. Kazune also glanced at Micchi curiously.

"Of course! It's almost Valentine's Day, you know--"

"VALENTINE'S DAY?!?!!!"

* * *

Cuxie: Ha! I think this will be one of by better stories.

Himeka: But it's nowhere near Valentine's Day. It's December. That doesn't make any sense.

Cuxie:...See? It's that negative thinking that got the door slammed in your face. But NEway! R&R people! I need to know what you think! Don't worry. First chappies are always short. Future ones will be longer, I can guarentee.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuxie: Okay, I'm back. I've got encouragement so I'll continue.Not entirely sure which story I'm updating, but I'll figure it out if I keep typing.

Kazune: Wha?! How can you not know which story you're updating?!

Cuxie: Ha! See? Now I know it's one of my KK stories! But which one...

Kazune: You are just unbelievable at times.

Cuxie: Thanks Kazune! Since you're already here I guess I'm updating "Goddess Kisses".

Kazune: At-a-girl!

Cuxie: Yeah. I think I'll have Miyon-chan come in for first and final comments in "The 14th". But NEway! It's review time! Oh! And Kazune. Never say that again.

Kazune: What? "At-a-girl"?

Cuxie: Yeah, that. I'm not a dog.

**KamichamaKarinLover25: **I never realized how long your penname was til now. But only those two idiots wouldn't see V-day coming.

Kazune: Ahem! One of those "idiots" is right here!

Cuxie: Good. You're not denying it.

**dandannoodle: **Thanks. Cool face.

**Misha12: **I know. I have...spellcheck issues. Thanks for the kewl title idea. But I don't care how "open-minded" Ryou is! He's still perverted!

**rd2luv: **Thankies! I luv your stories too! I hope it turns out as good as you're hoping!

**Tsubasa344: **Cute and Funny? I always aim for that. Thanks!

Cuxie: Done! And I met my 5 review quota!

Kazune: I didn't know you had a 5 review quota.

Cuxie: There's a lot of things you don't know. But it would take years to list them all. So instead, I'm starting the chappy!

Kazune: Hey!

* * *

"VALENTINE'S DAY?!?!!!"

Karin looked at Kazune and vice versa. They both blushed madly and ran off to there rooms leaving Micchi confused and tone-deaf.

"Himeka-chan? What was that about love? I understand Hanazono-san's surprise..kind of, but I'm sure Kazune-kun would've seen this coming." Himeka was standing next to Micchi rubbing her nose, making sure it wasn't broken. She had come inside in time to see the blushing duo, and she heard them scream from outside(probably freaked out the neighbors! XD).

"Huh? Oh, Kazune-chan doesn't have a calendar. At least not anymore. Karin-chan tore it up once she saw that her birthday wasn't on Kazune-chan's "Important Events" list." she explained. Micchi sweatdropped.

"Well...this should be interesting." Micchi said with a sly grin.

Karin was in her room, back against the door as if she was expecting someone to barge in. _WHY?!_ she thought. _Why was __**he**__ the first person that came to mind?! It's not like I like him...No! I don't! It's not possible. _"Ugh!" Karin sighed and rubbed her temples. This whole thing was giving her a headache. She walked over and plopped down, face-first, onto her bed.

"What's wrooong Karin-chan?" Shii-chan asked jumping onto the bed next to her.

"That sexist pig is driving me crazy!" She screamed into her pillow.

"Mmm-hm. So what else is new?" Shii-chan sweatdropped.

Kazune was having a similar mental debate...Ok. Lie. He was having the **exact same **mental debate(those two even think alike. a match made in heaven! XD). _Why was __**she**__ the first person I thought of?! I don't like her...I __**can't**__ like her!_ He sighed and fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I need to stop thinking about her or she'll drive me insane!" he said to no one in particular. Just then...

"Hullo, Kazune-kun!" Micchi shouted bursting in. For once Kazune was glad to see him. He'd distract him from his thoughts. And hopefully his headache.

"What do you want Nishikori?" he asked feigning irritance. What'd you expect? 'C'mon in Micchi! I really need someone to talk to!'? Get real! This **is** Kazune we're talking about...

"Just checking on you mate." he said laying down next to Kazune. Of course Kazune scrambled out of the bed. "So...what are you giving Hanazono-san for Valentine's Day?" he asked eagerly.

"Came to check on me, huh?" Kazune smirked. "You came to be nosy."

"Difference? But tell me! What are you getting her?" Micchi demanded.

"What makes you think I'm getting her anything?"

"..." Micchi blinked. "You...you're not getting her anything?"

"That'd be what she gets for ruining my calendar. If she hadn't I would've seen this coming." he muttered. Micchi sighed and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing. I just...nothing." Micchi said tiredly.

"What?!" Kazune yelled, truly irriated.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Kazune asked confused. "What are you going on about now?"

"Heh. You'll see." Micchi replied coolly. And seeing as his job was done, he left. Leaving Kazune to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

Cuxie: Done!

Kazune: I'm confused.

Cuxie: So what else is new?

Kazune: Why are you such a smart-ass?

Cuxie: Runs in the family. R&R people! And...

Kazune:(sighs) Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Goddess Kisses"...Or don't. Sup to you.

Cuxie: No it's not! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Cuxie: I. Am. BACK!!!

Kazune: Bout time! I had to drag you all the way here.

Cuxie: I was busy!

Kazune: So?! You shoulda made time! Ugh! Women and their one-track minds!

Cuxie: Ya know, I could get to the chappy faster if you'd SHUT-UP!!!

Kazune:...

Cuxie:- Good boy!

**Misha12:** YAY!! It's been weeks and I have yet to see KMM2! You got chappy 16 of MASH! I WANT KMM2!!!!!

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** Which problem? He's got WAY more than one!

Kazune: Hey!

Cuxie: Is for horses. NEway, thanks for reviewing!- I'll take care of the problem child.

**Kokon:** I remember. Thanks! Still love the face.

**rd2luv:** Thanks!

Cuxie: Done. Man it's late.

Kazune: No excuses. Type!

Cuxie:(loud sigh)Fine! Roll chappy...

* * *

The next morning was surprisingly peaceful. But maybe that's because our heroes are sleeping. None the less, birds were chirping, the air was clear and new, and the sun promised a great day!

"KAAARIN!!!! GET UP YOU LAZY SLOTH!!!! WE'VE GOT TRAINING!!!!!" Ok. So maybe the sun lied.

"Ugh." Karin groaned lifting herself out of bed. "Geez! Training this, training that...It never ends with him!" She didn't bother to answer him, knowing this would only lead to another argument. She went to brush her teeth and proceded to change out of her pjs. She was only half dressed when you-know-who decided to come in. Without knocking.

"For Christ's sakes woman! Don't tell me you're sti--" he froze. Realizing that he forgot to knock, he came face to face with the half naked olive-haired girl. He was blushing furiously and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Eh?" Karin was just stunned, not quite sure what had just happened. It didn't take long for it to register when she noticed Kazune was boggling at her. She remembered she wasn't exactly decent. "YOU PERVERT!!!! **GET OUT**!!!!" she screamed. When he didn't move she started looking for something to throw at him. "GET OUT YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!!!!" she threw shoes, pillows, Shii-chan. Anything she could get her hands on. "Nya?! How dare you throoow me?!" he managed to dodge everything but the alarm clock, which hit him square in the face. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"OW!!! I'm going! I'm going! S-s-sorry!" With that he ran out in hopes of not having his life cut short by deadly alarm clocks. _What's __**wrong**__ with me?! Why did I--! ARGH!! Great. Now she thinks I'm a pervert._ His face fell and he sighed tiredly.

"UGH!! Kazune-kun! That pervert!" she huffed brushing out her hair. It was in it's usual ponytails, only they were braided. She was very cross from this mornings events(stupid sun!). She imediately listed this as The Most Embarrassing Thing To Happen To Me This Week in her head. She threw off her training suit(after locking her door)and changed into her school uniform. There was no way she would do morning training now and Kazune definetly wasn't about to go back and get her.

"God. How am I even supposed to look him in the face now?"she grabbed her school bag and peeked out her door. _With any luck I'll be able to sneak to school early today._

"Karin-chan?"

"GAAH!!!" she screamed and threw the door back, hitting Himeka in the face.

"Owwow!" Himeka cried clutching her head.

"Himeka-chan?! I'm so sorry!" Karin said rushing to her friends side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready." she said rubbing the new red bump that appeared on her forehead.

"None for me Himeka-chan. I'm heading to school now."

"This early? Are you sure you don't want breakfast?"

"I'm fine. See you at school!" and so she rushed downstairs and out the door without another word.

"Himeka, isn't Karin coming down to eat?" Kazune asked a little later at breakfast. He noticed Karin hadn't come down at all yet. Though he wasn't surprised she didn't come for training, and he couldn't exactly blame her. He also noticed that Himeka hadn't set a place for Karin at the table.

"Huh? Oh she already left."

"This early?" he asked.

"Yep." she answered cheerfully.

"Oh..." Kazune remained quiet after this while Himeka gabbed on about her new hairstyle. Which looked exactly the same to everyone but her. He didn't talk at all on the way to school either. All the while thinking, _This is all my fault. Why am I such an idiot?...Karin...I hope she's not too upset about what happened._

When they came into the classroom they saw Karin with Micchi, Miyon, and Yuuki. Himeka went to join them but Kazune went right to her seat. Karin cast him a suspicious glance but otherwise ignored him.

"Okay class! Take your seats! I've got an announcement!" Sensei declared cheerfully. "Since we all know what time of year it is, the staff has decided to hold a dance!" Whispering and murmurs could be heard throughout the class. "Theres a sign-in sheet in the hall for anyone who wants to be on the commitee to help decorate. Now, todays lesson..." Blah blah blah. No one cares about the lesson. Karin was struggling with a math problem when a note crossed her desk.

_I think we should join the dance commitee. It might be fun._

_Miyon._

Karin looked up to see Himeka and Miyon smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded. Then she noticed that a certain nosy classmate of hers was glancing over her shoulder. She groaned. "Micchi..."

"Joining the dance commitee Hanazono-san? Brilliant! Maybe I should join to. It would be more fun with all of us, right?"

"It'd be more entertaining. That's for sure." she muttered sarcastically.

"Great! I'll do it!" Micchi smiled enthusiastically. Karin sighed and slunk down in her seat. _What are the consequences of what I've just done?_

Class ended faster than expected and the group crowded around the sign-in sheet, each signing their name and homeroom. Miyon had persuaded Yuuki to join as well(which wasn't too hard). The only person who hadn't joined was...

"Kazune-kun!" Micchi waved him down. Unfortunately for Kazune, he was too loud to be ignored.

"Oi. What now Nishikori?" he asked annoyed.

"Here!" Micchi shoved a pen at him and pushed him in front of the sign-in sheet. "Sign!"

"The dance commitee?"

"Yes! We're all joining. You should join as well Kazune-kun. The more the merrier!"

"You're a so chidish. Getting so worked up about this." he said, but signed anyway.

"Did you see that?! Kuyjou-kun is joining the dance commitee!" cried whats-her-face of the Kazune-Z. "We've got to join! Maybe he'll ask one of us to the dance!" That thought in mind, the Kazune-Z rushed off to try and fulfill their dead-end dream. Which of course was to get their beloved Kuyjou-kun to fall in love with one of them(when hell freezes over!). Yes. This little event promised to be more 'entertaining' then they had anticipated.

* * *

Cuxie: Told ya chappies would get longer!

Kazune: I suppose this'll do.

Cuxie: Ungrateful little--

Kazune: Now onto "Angel meets Goddess"!

Cuxie: WHAT?! You're joking right?! I don't have time for that now!

Kazune: Nonsense! You already started right?

Cuxie: Yeah, but--

Kazune: Then lets go!(drags Cuxie to next story)

Cuxie: Ugh! Not again! Review and stay tuned for the next chapp--ACK!! Wait up Kazune-kun! My arms attached there!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuxie: I finally got my 15th review for this story so I'm updating!

Karin: Coolness!

Cuxie: Where's your boyfriend? Doesn't he usually do opening comments with me?

KarinO.o(blushing)H-he's not my boyfriend!

Cuxie: Oh! I'm sorry. I meant your **husband**!

Karin: We are NOT going through this again!

Cuxie: Whatevs. Say what you will. I know the truth! But NEways, it's Review Time!

**Misha12:** I'm happy you finally started, but the updates could be more frequent.

**lovesakurabloom:** When hell freezes over and the devil gives free sleigh rides!XD That's my new favorite thing to say.

**Kountry101:** Heh. Thanks for reviewing! I think I'm catching another cold. You should update "Karin's Cinderella Story" before I get any worse.

**XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX:** Thanks! Micchi really gets on my nerves sometimes but I try to keep him in character.

**Kamichama Girly Lover:** Thanks! It's good to another faithful reviewer!

**Yume Dust:** Thanks so much! And thanks for review #15 which is the reason I'm updating now. Hope to see you in future chapters, Yu-chan!

Cuxie: I. Am. Done! Reviews anyway...

Karin: Ugh. I hate to see what you have in store for this chapter.

Cuxie: You and every other KK charater...which is why I'm doing this! Oh yeah! I keep forgetting to do this...**I do not own Kamichama Karin**.

Karin: Chappy Roll!

* * *

Decorating a gym for a Valentine's dance isn't as easy as it seems(and I didn't think it seemed that easy). But that's basically what everyone on the dance commitee was assigned at one point or another. Miyon and Yuuki were choosing a DJ and were generally in charge of the music department. Himeka was helping with the chataring, Karin and Kazune were actually putting up the decorations, and Micchi was annoying the hell outta all of them!

"Higher! HIGHER KAZUNE-KUN!!!" Micchi shouted from down below. Kazune was atop a ladder hanging paper laterns. Micchi was, er...directing? From below.

"Nishikori..." Kazune said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, yes? Kazune-kun?"

"...why don't you go seem if Himeka needs any help with the chataring." It was the only thing he could say other than, 'SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!'.

"Sure thing! Call me if you need any help!" he said rushing over to Himeka.

"I'll try my hardest not to." He proceded to hand the fluffy pink and red lanterns but he was a couple short. He shrugged and retreated down the ladder.

"Kuyjou-san! Hanazono-san! Would you two please get some more decorations from the supply closet?" the teacher asked.

"Hai, sensei!" they both answered promtly. The supply closet was big and stuffy and full off a million useless, and unschool-related objects. Baby clothes, canned peaches, old cowboy movies, any random item you can think of could be found in that closet. "Ugh. What is all this junk doing in a school storage closet?" Karin asked disgusted. "How are we ever supposed to find decorations in this mess?"

After what seemed like hours the only decorations they had come up with were one more lantern and a string of Christmas lights. "How disapointing." Karin said, still rummaging through boxes. "Are you all right Kazune-kun? You haven't said a word." he shook his head silently and Karin shrugged. _Wonder what his problem is._ she thought breifly then returned to her search.

Kazune wasn't sure at all what to say. He was still a little nervous being around Karin. He looked at her with a tinge of remorse. Then he noticed something. Something was tilting back and forth on a shelf above Karin's head. It looked like it was about to fall. "KARIN!!" she looked up, alarmed, as he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Eh?! Kazune-kun! What're you--!" _**CRASH!**_ the tilting object turned out to be an ancient computer. It fell right were Karin had previously been standing. There was a moment of silence as the two stood, taking in what had just happened. "Ka...Kazune-kun..." Karin looked up at him with shining eyes. He looked at her, worry written all over his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer. "I'm sorry I grabbed you like that. I just--" he didn't finish. Karin had buried her face into his chest.

"Sorry? You saved me." she whispered. "Thank you." she hugged him making him blush.

"D-Don't mention it Karin. I'm just glad your okay." he hugged her back pressing her close against him.

"Kazune-kun, I--"

"What's going on in here?!"

They both pulled apart slightly to see their shocked sensei taring at them wide-eyed. She looked between the two and giggled girlishly. "How cute! I see you two couldn't wait until Valentine's Day!" she cooed. They both blushed.

"W-wait! This isn't--"

"Oh you don't need to explain to me!" she said shooing her hand at them. "Just come on out when your done so we can finish decorating." with a wink and a wave she left them stunned. They looked at each other, blushed madly, and quickly separated.

"Uh...w-we should go back out there I guess." Karin said shyly.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. I guess." he said slightly disapointed. They decided to leave the Christmas lights behind and Kazune grabbed the lantern. They exited the room and went in opposite directions from there. He resumed his former place atop the ladder to hang the final lantern. Below he noticed Micchi, but his attention was focused on Karin who seemed to be listening intently to him and...blushing?

"Really?!" she said disbelievingly.

"Yep." he confirmed. "They're not letting anyone into the dance unless they have a date."

"Heh. Well there goes my chance of going." she said smiling sheepishly.

Micchi smirked. "Don't be so sure." Kazune's stared at Micchi suspiciously. _He's not going to..._ "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about Hanazono-san." _He wouldn't dare!_ Kazune gritted his teeth and glared coldly at Micchi even though they didn't notice him. _That little..._ he looked at the lantern he was gripping so tightly. He smiled evilly and dropped it without a second thought.

"Hanazono-san, would you--GAH!!" Micchi screamed as the lantern fell and dropped over his head. It got stuck. "Ah! W-what's going on?! I can't see!" Micchi said flailing.

"Oops! Sorry Nishikori." Kazune said waving down at them. "Musta slipped."

Karin looked up at Kazune shocked. She stared between him and Micchi who was yanking at the thing on his head. "Uh. Micchi. H-hold still!" she yanked Micchi over and tugged as hard as she could. "Ugh!" She lifted her foot and placed on Micchi's stomach hoping to get a better grip. She used her foot to push off and managed to release the lantern, but in the process sent Micchi flying across the room and into the wall.

"MICCHI!!!" she screamed rushing over to him. Kazune rolled his eyes and hopped down from his little perch. "Are you all right?" he was unconcious(and his eyes were all swirly and stuff). "Ugh. Micchi, you're more trouble than you're worth." she sighed tiredly.

"Seriously." Kazune appeared behind her, shaking his head in distaste. "He really needs to be more careful or he'll end up killing himself."

"Wha? You dropped the lantern on his head!" she said pointing at him accusingly.

"Maybe so. But did I tell him to freak out and start flailing like an idiot. Noooo." Karin just sighed. "Hey. C'mere. I need your help with something." he said taking her hand and leading her away from the injured moron. Curious as to what he wanted, Karin didn't protest.

* * *

Cuxie: Uwah! It is done!

Karin: I wonder what he wants.

Cuxie: Me too.

Karin:(sweatdrop)

Cuxie: What?

Karin: You don't know what's gonna happen?

Cuxie: Something'll come to me. R&R people! DO IT!!!!

Karin: Or else no chapter 5! And I'm really curious about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuxie: Ok. Since it'd have to be a crime not to update a V-day story for V-day, here's chapter 5! Unfortunately I'm sick so I'm sorry to say I'm skipping reviews.

Kazune: Heh. I heard your little spaz fest. Looks like me and Karin aren't the only forgetful ones around here.

Cuxie: Ok. Fine. I admit I forgot tomorrow's V-day.

Kazune: Yeah. And you screamed, "GOOD GOD TOMORROW'S VALENTINE'S DAY!!!" AHAHA!! And after you got on me about that. That was priceless! I wish I'd gotten it on tape.

Cuxie: Grrr! Just shuddap and start the chappy!

Kazune: Heheh. Roll it!

(Note: This was typed on Feb.13 so don't get on my case about what day it is and all that crap. I had a really f---ed up week and I 'ain't in the mood!)

* * *

Karin followed closely behind as Kazune dragged her out to the hallway. There was a large plain white banner on the floor next to a can of paint and some brushes.

"Here. I need you to do this." he muttered.

Karin blinked. "And by "this" you mean...?"

"I need you to write the banner for the dance. Sensei wanted me to do it but..." he looked away.

"What? You forgot how to spell "Valentine" or something?" she said smugly. He scoffed.

"NO! Geez...This IS for a Valentine's dance so they probably want it to be all scripty and have hearts and all that crap. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna be the one to do it!" he yelled crossing his arms and looking extremely immature in the process. Karin giggled.

"Yeah yeah. Okay...girly man." she whispered the last part.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" She started carefully. Her brush swept the paper gracefully. Kazune watched, awed at how proffesional she could be when she wanted. He had no idea she was so skilled in caligraphy. "Hmm...I guess we should but that memo Micchi told me about." she said not taking her eyes off her work.

"Hmm?" Kazune said slightly dazed. "What memo?"

"Well, as it turns out you need to have a date to attend the dance."

"Really?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah. That kicked my chances of going." she said laughing nervously.

"Hmm. Not really. You can still go." he said inspecting her work. It really was beautiful. She cocked her head at him.

"How? I don't have a date."

"Well..." he started casually. He didn't want to make it seem like he was really asking formally. "I could take you. If you really wanna go that is." he glanced over at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes but he noticed the faint pink of her cheeks.

"I _do_ wanna go. Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" She actually sounded sweet.

"No prob. You done there?" he asked referring to the banner. He was able to maintain his composure which was amazing considering what was going on in his head. _I can't believe it! I'm taking her to the dance! I can't believe it was that easy. This is great! Wait. N-no it's not! I don't like her!...At least...I don't think I do..._

"I'm done." She had written the memo on the bottom with a heart astrus. Overall it was very swirly cursive writing covered in hearts.

"See? I knew it had to be all girly like that." Kazune whined. "I guess you did pretty good." _Understatement. She did awesome._

"Thanks. I guess this'll have to do." she sighed contently. Then she suddenly looked nervous. "Uh...um...I gotta go. I've got, uh, stuff to take care of." she said very uncertainly. Kazune looked skeptical but shrugged despite his curiousity. Karin dashed down the hall leaving Kazune in her dust.

"Wonder what that was about." he shrugged that thought off too. Unbeknowest to him, the two had been watched by four pairs of glaring eyes.

"Hanazono-san...must...DIE!!"

* * *

Cuxie: Ya ya it's done. I know it's short but I don't give a shit right now.

Kazune: What's your problem?

Cuxie:(sigh)It's been one Hell of a week okay? I know I'm late for V-day but I don't really give a crap right now. Just R&R and maybe I won't kill you all...maybe...

Kazune: Er, let's just all pretend she said that nicely. **Please** review! Better, ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Cuxie: I've neglected my KK stories for waaay too long!

Kazune: Well at least you're not oblivious to it.

Cuxie:(brief glare)Like I was saying...I've been neglectful so shortly after this chapter I'll be updating "Sick Days."

Kazune: And you should.

Cuxie: "I'm on my last thread of patience..."

Kazune: Quit stealing my lines!

Cuxie:XD I love quoting KK! Ahem! Moving right along...

**Mew Mew Kazusa:** Hey MK. Thankies for the review! Update 'Prince Suzune', that's just as awesome.

**Sueaky-Squishy:** Aww, thanks!

**Berry Happy:** Thank you!

**Xinna:** I know. Sometimes he just can't help it.

Kazune:

Cuxie: Thanks for your concern. I'm much better. I went shopping to soothe my troubles!XD

**o0Chocola0o:** Thanks! Wait no longer. Here it is!

**Misha12:** Hiya! Thanks for reviewing. I'm still reading you-know-what on Manga Fox. He's so hott when he's serious!

Kazune:O.o Who?

Cuxie:(blush)N-none of your business!

Karin: Cuxie-chan's got a crush!

Cuxie: Where the heck did you come from?!

Kazune: Oh really? So who's the guy?

Cuxie: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! I gotta go M-12. Theres a chappy to get to. Tell them and I kill you!

**Misha66085:** That's so nice of you to say! But seriously, you're just as talented.

Cuxie: T-that's it.

Kazune: You know I'm gonna find out who it is.

Cuxie: SHUDDAP!! We're past that! On with the chappy!

Kazune:You do that. Hehe.

* * *

Karin ran off blushing like crazy. _Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!OHMYGOSH!!_ She rounded the corner quickly, not bothering to look where she was going. "OOF!!" So she ran into to someone. "Ah..."

"Karin-chan?" It was Miyon. "What's wrong? Why were you running so fast?"

"Oh. Miyon." Karin panted. "Well...please don't tell Himeka-chan!"

"Uh...ok. So wazzup?" Karin looked around nervously before dragging Miyon to the girls' room. She checked to make sure all the stalls were empty before locking the door. "Whoa! Karin what's going on? It can't be this serious. She paused from nailing wooden boards to the door and looked at Miyon long.

"Kazune-kun asked me to the dance."

"WHA?! Karin! That's great! You too make the cutest couple!" she cooed making Karin blush.

"Miyooon!" Karin whined. "Shh! Not so loud!"

"Heehee! Sorry. But this is awesome! I can't believe you're going to the dance together. I can't wait to tell Hime-cha--!"

"MIYON!!" Karin yelled clearly frustrated.

"Oh. Right. But why can't I tell Hime-chan?"

"Oh geez. Well I really shouldn't tell you this, but...H-Himeka-chan likes Kazune-kun." she whispered slumping to the floor.

"EH?!?!!!" Miyon jumped back out of pure shock. "B-but...he's her cousin!"  
_More like her father._ Karin thought. "I know. But she really likes him. Thing is..."

"You do too."

"EH!!!!!? I-I didn't say that!!" Karin spazzed. Miyon just giggled.

"But it's true. I know it."

Karin sighed in defeat. "M...maybe I do like him...a little bit."

"Aha! I knew it!" Miyon pumped her fist in the air. Karin slumped down further. "Ya know...I think Kazune-kun likes you too."

"No way."

"Yes way! Why else would he ask you to the dance?" she said playfully slapping Karin's back.

"Well. He didn't really 'ask' me. I was telling him about how you need to have a date to attend and he said he would take me if I really wanted to go."_ He probably just felt sorry for me._ She frowned at the thought.

"Oh whatever!" Miyon yelled waking Karin from her thoughts. "The end result is the same: You two are going to the dance together!"

"Yeah yeah. You've said it a million times already. Let's get back before sensei sends out a search party."

"Mmkay." Karin quickly disassembled the barred door. Miyon sweatdropped. _How on Earth did she...?_ Karin yanked the door and it sprang open. The girls exited but stopped short when they were greeted by...

"Hanazono-san! You have invited the wrath of the Kazune-Z!"

"Ack!"

Miyon snickered. "Kazune-Z? That's sooo lame."

"You can go girl." The leader said pointing at Miyon. "We have business with Hanazono-san.

"What do you want with Karin-chan?!" she yelled defensively.

"That's none of your business." One of the girls replied snootily. "I suggest you go while you still have that option." Miyon looked from Karin's helpless, distressed face to the Kazune-Z's angry expressions. Finally she turned and ran down the hall. Karin gasped while the Kazune-Z looked triumphant. "Guess she's not stupid after all."

"W-what to you want?" Karin yelled much more bravely than she felt.

"Don't act dumb! You know exactly why we're here! We warned you once Hanazono-san, but this time you've crossed the line!" she said threateningly as all four advanced toward Karin.

_Uh-oh! What are they gonna do to me!?...Kazune-kun!...

* * *

_

Cuxie: Ooooh! The suspense!

Kazune: They better not hurt my Karin!

Karin: Aww! You do care!(hugs Kazune)

Kazune:(blushing)

Cuxie: Heehee! How kawaii! PLZ REVIEW GUYS!! This is gonna get reall fluffy, real soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Cuxie: I am BACK!!

Kazune: Again...

Cuxie: Aww c'mon! Be more enthusiastic!

Kazune: Why should I?

Cuxie: You get to play hero in this chapter!

Kazune: Hero? Why? For who?

Cuxie: You ask to many questions!

**Misha12:** You talk to much.

Kazune: Er...should I be concerne--

Cuxie: No! Just shut-up and do what I pay you for.

Kazune: You don't pay me!

Cuxie: Uh..damn. Just don't say anything M-12! I don't want the other reviewies knowing about my, uh, fangirlness. MASH is on the line!

Kazune: Fangirlness?

Cuxie: Shut-up!

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Heehee! Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. And of course he cares!

Kazune: Don't be so loud.(blushing)

**Sugar Minion:** Kay!

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** Kay!

Kazune: Alright, alright! I'm going, geez!

**Misha66085:** Heh. Thanks!

Karin: I have my ways.

Kazune: When did you get here?

Karin: I've been here the whole time.

Cuxie&Kazune: YOU HAVE?!

Karin: Cuxie! It's so cute you have a crush!

Cuxie:(blush)

Kazune: Clueless.

**kazunexkarinfan4:** Aww! Thankies! And of course something fluffy will happen!

Karin&Kazune: Ugh.

**Xinna:** The name is the definition of stupid. I personally would've kicked their asses too. But hey. That's life. Kicking butt and taking names! Whoo!

**animelover345:** Yay! I inspired someone!(demon voice)You better not plagarize though!(chibi and adorable again)Thanks for reviewing!-

**Sasunarulover4life:** You'll find out soon. Read on!

**Kaitlynn416:** Uh, hi?

**rd2luv:**(le gasp)YOU LIKE MICCHI?!

Micchi: Aww!(kisses reviewie on the cheek)Thanks!

Cuxie:(incredulous)I never thought I'd see the day...Micchi's got a fangirl.

**Banny148:** Thanks! Your review is more than enough. And I certainly don't want you to apologize for being German. It's cool.

**Death's-Razor-Blade:** We'll see if they do.

Kazune: They better not!

**Jazzbell:** (starr-eyed)Talented? Me?! That's so nice!

Kazune: Ugh. Don't give her a bigger head.

Cuxie: Oh, you're just jealous! But thanks for reviewing!

Cuxie: Ahh...so many reviews...dizzy...(faints)

Kazune: Er...(pokes Cuxie)What do we do now?

Karin: Maybe we should just wing it.

Kazune:(shrugs)Better than just sitting here. Roll chappy!

The four moved towards the helpless girl. Karin saw them moving forward and stood tall. "I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't done anything to any of you. Why don't you just leave me alone?!" she said much more confidently than she felt.

The leader snorted. "Didn't do anything to us?" she shoved Karin hard making her fall against the wall.

"Ow!" Karin yelled clutching her leg.

"You stole Kujyou-kun from us!" They shouted in unison.

"I was never yours to start with." All heads turned to see Kazune standing behind them.

"Kujyou-kun!" Kazune looked past them to see Karin on the floor and imediately rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" She nodded and bit her lip nervously. "What did you do to her?!" Kazune yelled at the four frightened girls.

"Kujyou-kun...it was for you. We know you probably just felt sorry for that little wench," she hissed, glaring at Karin. "We just didn't want you to have to suffer going to the dance with her. We love you!" His eyes narrowed as she said this and he stood towering over them.

"Who I go to the dance with is none of your concern. And I don't care for any of you. I choose Karin so stay out of it." he said firmly while Karin blushed. The Kazune-Z were tearing up.

"But why her?!" they demanded.

"Because I like her. So you might as well disband your little club. And if you ever so much as lay a finger on Karin again I'll make you all regret it." he said darkly. The four shivered and ran off, he glared after them.

His attention turned back to Karin and his eyes imediately softened. He kneeled back down beside her. "You okay? Can you get up?"

"I-I think so..." she stuttered. She tried to stand but winced and fell back down. "Ow! It hurts."

"Where?"

"My ankle." Kazune looked at her ankle. It looked a little red. "We should get you to the nurse." He swiftly lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary. She blushed beet red, trying to ignore the whispers and suspicious looks they were getting from their classmates.

"Hmm." The nurse looked pensive as she examined Karin's ankle. They were in the infiramary. The room was even brighter than Karin had anticipated. It wasn't the lighting either. The whole room was painted pure white, along with the palats and curtains. Karin was situated on a white futon kind of like a hospital bed. There was a curtain behind her, blocking who knows what, but it sure as hell wasn't a window.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kazune asked worriedly(a little OOC for him). Karin sat back quietly and watched.

"Oh she'll be fine!" the nurse confirmed cheerily. "Her ankle is sprained. But she should be fine in about 2 days."

"Will she be able to attend the dance on Friday?" he asked, breaking Karin from her thoughts. _The dance. That's right. We're going together._ She thought back to the Kazune-Z and Kazune-kun. _He chose me. He __**likes**__ me._ She was fighting back a massive blush.

"She'll be as good as new in time fore the dance. Just make sure she doesn't move around too much and keep her foot elevated.

"Good. What's wrong Karin?" Kazune walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "You look a little red."

"I'm fine. So I guess I have to stay here for the rest of the day, huh?" she said thinking of just how boring that would be.

"To keep your foot elevated." The nurse came over to them. "You can go back to class young man." she said kindly. Kazune looked at her, and then back at Karin.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay here with Karin." he said politely. The nurse looked between the two and smiled.

"My. What a caring boyfriend you have, miss. Of course you can stay! School ends in about 30 minutes anyway." Karin's blush came up full force and Kazune turned an alarming shade of pink. She decided to leave the two alone and resided to her office in the back of the infirmary.

"Uh...I-I'll go call Q and tell him to come pick us up." Kazune stuttered. Clearly looking for an excuse to escape this painfully awkward situation. Karin nodded and he left. The green-eyed girl sighed and reached for her school bag(which had magically appeared). She fumbled around inside until she found what she was looking for. The book on the Gods Kazune had given her. She quickly began leafing through the pages until she found something that interested her.

_Athena - Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, agriculture and reason. Sister of Ares, and is the daughter of Zeus. She is a virgin goddess as well._

Karin bowed her head low at the last part. _Ugh. That is so...ugh._ Kazune returned to find Karin bowed over a book.

"Are you...**reading**? Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you do that." he smirked. She scoffed.

"Of course I read! I am the goddess of wisdom, after all." she stated proudly. He sat down beside her and leaned over to see what she was reading.

"I see. Virgin goddess, huh?" he smirked holding back a laugh. Karin blushed and punched his arm.

"S-Shut-up! Let's just see what this has to say about Apollo..." she humphed leafing through the book again. "Aha! Here we go." She began reading aloud.

_Apollo - God of the music, prophecies, and archery. Also said to be the god of light and truth. Is associated with the sun. Also referred to as..._

She trailed of and didn't finish the rest.

"Referred to as...?" Kazune prompted. She shook her head.

"Nothing. It just said the son of Zeus." He rose an eyebrow at her before snatching the book away. "Hey!"

His smirk grew. "'Also referred to as the most beautiful of the gods.' Well that's definitely me." He closed the book, satisfied.

"You're so full of it!" she huffed turning away from him. She snatched the book back, and re-opened it.

"What now?"

"I wanna see what it says about Kazusa. What goddess was she again?"

"Artemis. Apollo's twin."

"Let's see..."

_Artemis - Goddess of the hunt and wild things. Protector of the dewy young. She became associated with the moon. Apollo is her twin brother. Artemis is a virgin goddess._

"Well at least I'm not the only one." Karin sighed. Kazune looked amused.

"Well that's one less thing I have to worry about." he leaned back and closed his eyes. The brunette looked at him skeptically.

"Hmm...overprotective of her, huh? Honestly Kazune-kun. You need to relax more. Kazusa's a big girl."

"I know. Still. I could never see her with some random guy."

"Maybe it won't be some random guy. It could be Micchi for all we know."

"God! That's worse!" he yelled, shocked she would even suggest that. Karin sweatdropped.

"I was just using that as an example. Hey! I know he hasn't transformed yet, but do you know who's god ring Micchi has?"

"Uh...I think it was Hermes."

"Kay. Hermes..."

_Hermes - God of flight, theives, and commerce. Messanger of the gods. He showed the way for the dead souls to Hades' realm. He shows up in more myths than any other god or goddess. Likes to trick people and is very inventive. Hermes invented the lyre using a turtle shell and sinew._

"That snake." Kazune growled. Karin once again sweatdropped.

"C'mon. Micchi's not that bad..." he rose an eyebrow. "...well, he's not always that bad." Kazune crossed his arms. "Okay. Like 50 percent of the time--"

"Kazune-kun. Hanazono-san. I'm hurt!" I voice declared from somewhere in the room.

"What the...?" Behind that same suspicious curtain was the snake himself. His head was wrapped in bandages, no doubt do to his little tango with the ceiling lantern earlier.

"So that's what you two are saying behind my back."

"GAH!! Micchi! How long have you been there?" Karin freaked. Kazune rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "told ya so."

"I been here a good while now, love. Since that little accident." he offered. Kazune snickered, ignoring the obvious glare he was getting from Karin. "So, Kazune-kun...what was that you were saying about the dance before?" Micchi asked mischeviously. Kazune shot him a glare but decided to play dumb.

"I don't recall saying anything regarding the dance." He turned away.

"Heh. So are you going Hanazono-san?" he decided to turn his attention to Karin. Knowing she wasn't one to lie...and when she did she was horrible.

"Y-yeah. I'm going. Are you going Micchi?" she asked quickly before he could ask her the obvious next question.

"I--"

"Hello?" a soft voice called from the doorway. All three turned to see Himeka standing in the doorway and she smiled. "There you all are. Q-chan has the limo ready outside, Kazune-chan."

"Limo?" Karin asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I told him to bring the limo so you'd have more room since you need to keep your foot elevated and everything. " Kazune explained scratching the back of his head. Himeka nodded, yes-man style.

"Oh. Are you coming too Micchi?" she asked quietly. "You're more than welcome to stay for dinner." she said while Kazune gave her a "Why-Don't-You-Understand-That-I-Don't-Like-Him?" look.

"That sounds lovely Himeka-san!" Micchi cheered jumping up and following the group to the limo.

Kazune sighed. "She had to bring along the idiot." Karin looked at him.

"He's really not **THAT** bad."

Cuxie: This feels like a good place to stop. Somethings wrong with my edit page and I can't use my page breaks anymore! (cheeks puffed out in anger)

Kazune: He really is that bad.

Cuxie:(pokes Kazune hard) See? This is why you don't get paid. You keep forgetting to do your job.

Kazune: Oh! Right...R&R you guys. And stay tuned for the next chapter of "Goddess Kisses". Do I get my check now?

Cuxie: Yeah yeah...when hell freezes over and the devil gives free sleigh rides.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Cuxie: WAFFO!!

Kazune:...Wha?

Cuxie: Heehee! Nooothin'!

Kazune: You are soooo **weird**!

Cuxie: The reviewies don't think so!

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** You confuzzle me, but I'm updating.

Kazune: You made her faint.

Cuxie: YOU made her faint!

Karin: You BOTH made her faint. Moving on!

**Misha66085:** Yes. All the god info was genuine. Thanks for reviewing!

**rd2luv:** I still don't believe this, but thanks.

Michiru: She's so cute!(gives rd2luv a REAL kiss)

Cuxie: Theres something not quite right about you people. But whatever. If you wanna date Micchi be my guest. And YES! I do allow my reviewies to have relationships with my slav--er...employees.

Kazune: You DON'T pay us!

**yolapeoples:** Thankies!

**Flamebunny700:** GAH!! What's with all the Micchi fangirls?!

Kazune: Where are MY fangirls?

Karin&Cuxie: What do you want fangirls for, huh?!

Kazune:(sweatdrops)N-nevermind.

**XxMisha01xX:** Heheh.

Kazune: She's not _my_ girl!

Karin: Waah! You're so mean Kazune-kun!

Cuxie: Heehee!

**Sasunarulover4life:** Well, I mean, if you look at all the gods there are in KK he is kinda, ya know. The most, uh...Eheheh. Nevermind!

Kazune: Kinda what?

Cuxie: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Kazune: Suuure.

**Death's-Razor-Blade:** How would that be cheating? They're both single.

Kazune: As far as you all know.

Cuxie: Shut-up! You're just trying to announce it!

**Kaitlynn416:** Thank you and I will!

**xXxSuzukaxXx:** Kay!

**Squeaky-Squishy:** YOU ARE SOOOOO LOUD!!

Kazune: Relax. These people are clueless. They don't know about...you know.

Cuxie:(blushing)Not all of them! And you're making it obvious!

Karin: Heehee! What? Your fangirlness? When I figure it out you better believe I'm announcing it!

Cuxie&Kazune: My God, you really are clueless.

**ToastBandits:** Thank you!

**Misha12:** Cost me?! Chyea right! You say ONE word about it and RyRy is gone from your world!

Kazune:...I still don't like you calling him "RyRy."

Cuxie:??

Karin: TELL ME!! WHO'S CUXIE'S CRUSH?!

Cuxie: Ok. Lets get this over with before I'm further humiliated.

Kazune: Heheh. You are so cu--

Cuxie: GAH!!(punches Kazune)

Kazune: WTH?!

Cuxie(blushes)S-Shut-it!...you're embarrassing me...

* * *

"I'll just be a minute!" Himeka rushed in to the kitchen, her apron flapping behind her. Leaving Kazune, Karin, and Micchi alone in the dining room to wait for dinner. Karin had her leg propped up on the chair across from her. Kazune sat to Karin's right and Micchi was across from her, one seat over.

"They did that do you, Hanazono-san?!" Micchi gawked. He had inquired about Karin's injury and she and Kazune retold the story.

"Yeah. But it's really not that bad." she added nervously.

"Those bitches." Karin heard Kazune mutter angrily and cocked her head at him. "What the heck was their problem anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine." Karin said softly. Kazune growled and slammed his fist on the table.

"DAMMIT!!" Micchi and Karin jumped.

"K-Kazune-kun...?

"I'm hungry! Where the heck's Himeka?" He said rising from his seat and heading for the kitchen. The blond flung the door open. "Him--"

"AHHH!!"

"...eka. Himeka?!" He peered around the door. Clearly he had opened it as she was coming out with the food, seeing as how the tray was slammed against her face and had various food related juices dripping from it. Presumably from what was once food and is now face-mush.

"H...Himeka." The tray fell from her face and she squinted through her mush covered face and eyes.

"K-Kazune...chan..." she fainted. Kazune sweatdropped staring at his cousin passed out on the floor. He stepped back slowly, closing the door behind him.

"Uh..."

"Kazune-kun? What's wrong? And where's the food?" Karin asked staring at him with those big green eyes of hers.

"Um...who's in the mood for pizza?"

**30 minutes or less later:**

"Good pizza." Micchi said happily between a bite of pepperoni. Karin and Kazune nodded in agreement. They had moved into the living room where they could watch TV, thus entertaining there guest without having to talk to him and have their pizza get cold.

"Onii-chan?" A small, soft voice asked as a blond girl entered the room. She had crystal blue eyes identical to Kazune's and a voice as soft as Himeka's. "Onii-chan?, Karin-chan?" She asked with curiosity present in her voice. Kazune rarely let them eat in the living room.

"Oh, hi Kazusa-chan!" Karin smiled. "Want some pizza?" the girl smiled and took a slice.

"Hullo!" Micchi piped, wanting some attention. Kazusa cocked her head at him, but smiled.

"Hello. I don't think we've met. Are you Kazune-onii-chan's friend?"

"That's me!" Micchi smiled fondly, but suddenlly felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. He turned to meet Kazune-kun's ice cold glare. _Don't you DARE get any ideas!_ He smirked.

Taking Kazusa's hand in his own he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. She blushed and he smiled cheekily. "It's a pleasure to meet you, love."

"Oh." Kazusa took her hand back, blushing heavily. Kazune growled and Karin sweatdropped. _Here we go..._

"Nishikori..."

"Hmm?" Micchi asked innocently, before he was dragged out of the room by his collar. "Nani? Kazune-kun?" He asked once they were in the hall.

"Don't "Nani Kazune-kun" me! I don't know what you heard before, but don't get any of your smart ass ideas!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, mate." Micchi denied and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was just being friendly is all."

"I think you should go."

"Oh? I guess it has gotten late, hasn't it? Alright. Just let me say goodbye to the girls." He waltzed back into the living room. Karin and Kazusa both turned to look at him and Kazune watched from the doorway. "I'm afraid I've got to get going. It's gotten late."

"Oh. Well it was nice having you over." Karin said politely. Kazusa nodded. Micchi glanced back at Kazune before giving both girls a peck on the cheek.

"Hey!" Kazune yelled making a grab for him. Micchi slid past him and out the door.

"Bye Hanazono-san! Kazusa-chan!" They heard him yell as he left. Kazune was growing angrier by the second as he watched Kazusa blush. Karin looked between the pair and giggled.

"...What's so funny?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing!" she faked a yawn. "I'm tired. Time for bed." Kazune stared a minute, then shrugged. He bent down and scooped the girl up in his arms. "Ah!" she blushed. "K-Kazune-kun..."

"C'mon Kazusa." He said, ignoring Karin and motioning for his blondie sister to follow him up the stairs. Kazune nodded and went up giggling behind them. Partly because Karin was as red as a cherry tomato, but mostly because she was thinking of a certain someone...

**Later that night in Karin's Room:**

"That's so cute! Your first crush!" Karin cooed loudly whilst Kazusa tried to quiet her. Kazusa had come in after Kazune had left Karin's room. They were both sitting on Karin's bed discussing her Kazusa's newly found infatuation with a certain British freind of theirs. "I knew it! I just knew it! I could tell just by looking at you. You were blushing so hard!"

"Uhh...I probably looked stupid." she moaned.

"You looked adorable!" Then the olive-haired girl gasped as if she just remembered something. "You know...we have a dance coming up at our school. You and Micchi should definitely go together!"

"Wha?! Oh no! I couldn't! And besides, he would never ask me." she said sullenly. Her face fell, fully believing the truth in her own words.

"Of course he would! I having a feeling Micchi likes you too. And it would be great if you could go to the dance too." Karin patted her on the back and Kazusa smiled weakly.

"That's sweet of you to say Karin-chan. But we both know he'd never ask me. He'll probably ask a girl that actually goes to your school." With that sad thought in mind she left to go to bed.

Karin stayed up a little longer thinking. Her final thought: _I'm gonna have to fix this. And I think I know how..._

Cuxie: Sorry if it's kinda short or confusing. I don't know why it'd be confusing but if it is: Sorry.

Kazune: He is such a bas--

Cuxie: Ah ah ah! That's not a very Bambi thing to say.

Kazune: Wha?

Cuxie:...WAFFO!!

Kazune: Uh...yeah. Sure. Plz R&R you guys and we'll update after Cuxie takes a little trip to her favorite padded room.

Cuxie: The pink one or the yellow one?

Kazune:...The green one.

Cuxie: WAFFO!!


	9. Chapter 9

Cuxie: Heehee! Hiyas! I'm back with chapter 9 and I know it's been awhile.

Kazune: Over a month! You should be ashamed.(glaring)

Cuxie:(chibified)I-I'm sorry!,(teary-eyed and adorable)YOU HATE ME!!

Kazune:O.O NO! I-I don't!(hugs Cuxie)Please don't cry!

Cuxie:(sniff)B-but you said--

Kazune:(gives Cuxie an Oreo)

Cuxie: Yay!- Review Time!

Kazune:...

**Misha66085:** To be honest I have no idea how I ended up making a KazusaxMicchi pairing. I actually planned a MicchixHimeka thing, but this story just writes itself sometimes. Heh.

Kazune: I hate both pairings. So depressing.

Cuxie: Aww!(hugs Kazune) It's okay. Hugs make everything better!

Kazune:(blush)O.o

**Misha12:** Heh. "Someone like...someone else."XD That the best you can do?

Kazune:O.o What on Earth are you talking about woman?! I don't want your stupid boyfriend!

Karin: Aww...Hey! Wait, did you just insult me?

Kazune: What is wrong with these wackjobs? And NO you can't have any pizza!XP

Cuxie: We know Micchi's dead. AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING UP EMBARRASSING THINGS!!

Karin: I'm gonna have so much fun with this matchmaker thing.

Cuxie: I'm off the deep end?! Says the authoress "who is not valid in the state of mind"! Bye Luna!(gives Luna a slice of Athens Pizza)XP

**mangamaniac101:** Thankies!- Waffo means waffle. Just something I picked up from another anime. I think it's always great to have padded rooms in assorted colors. The important colors! Like periwinkle.XD

**ToastBandits:** Ok!

**Kaitlynn416:** Aww! Thanks! Your stories are great too!

**Death's-Razor-Blade:** Thanks!

**Squeaky-Squishy:** You better not say a word!

Karin: Why must you people tease me?!

**Fuyuchi:** Thanks! They are cute, but... nvm.

Karin:O.o?

Kazune:(blushing and hiding)

**Jirika Hanashima:** Thank you and wait no longer! Just scroll down and start reading!XD

**Flamebunny700:** O.O!! You little--!

Kazune: C-Can't b-b-breathe!

Cuxie:(pries FB off of Kazune)Back off! He. Is. **MINE**!(kisses Kazune-kun)

Kazune:O.O(blushing)

Karin:O.O!! T-T Why??

**krystal-of-hope:** Yes it is! Glad someone recongnized it. Thanks!

**jozey:** I can think of a better couple.

Kazune: Eheh. Thanks.

Micchi:O.o R-Really?

Cuxie: Yea. OMG! You better not hurt the panda! I LOVE pandas!

Kazune: I thought you loved me.

Cuxie:(blush)N-Next reviewie.

**Shugo Sugar Girl:** Thanks so much! Tell me when your fic is up and I'll definitely read it!

**Alice as of 5-28-08:** Thank you!XD Interesting info.

Kazune: I AM NOT BI!! And I'm not a jerk! I have TONS of fangirls!(grabs Cuxie)Here's one!

Cuxie:O.o!(massive blush)Matte! W-What are you doing?!

Kazune: Just proving a point.(kisses Cuxie)

Cuxie: Waah...dizzy.

Karin: Kazune-kun! What happened to her?!

Kazune: Nothing. Stay out of it Karin.

Karin: Hmph! Fine! Starting chapter!

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"For the last time, Kazune-kun: I. Will. Be. FINE! Now go!" Karin insisted shooing him away with her hand. Kazune was hesitant to leave Karin at home alone while he went to school with Himeka. Lord knows what would happen to her. Or worse yet, his house! "Nothing's going to happen. Now stop worrying and go before you're late."

"Are you a hundred percent sure you'll be okay?"

"YES!! I'll be fine! I'm not going to die from lack of supervision! I am NOT a child!" she exclaimed. _Just get the hell outta here already!_

"...Okay." he sighed. _Yes!_ "But do you remember the rules?" _Ugh._

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Karin!"

"Okay...geez. No leaving this room. No transfoming. And no ordering stuff over the phone with your credit card...again." she said sullenly.

"Good girl." Kazune said patting her on the head. She growled, glaring at him. _What does he think I am? A dog?!_ "I'll have my cell phone with me so call if you need anything. And Q-chan's right down the hall."

"You're taking your cell phone to school? You never do that."

"Yeah well..." he trailed off looking away from her. _Is he blushing? Nah. I must be seeing things._ "Keep your phone on. I'll call you during lunch and you had better answer it." He said pointily before making his grand exit and leaving with Himeka who had been waiting downstairs.

"Finally!" Karin sighed in relief and slide down into her pillow. _I wish I could sleep in...but I've got work to do!_

"Karin-chan?" Kazusa peeped cracking the door open slightly.

"Kazusa! Is he gone?"

"Yes. What exactly is going on?" she asked confused. Karin had asked her to keep lookout and tell her when Kazune-kun had left so the could put her "Master Plan" into action. "You have some kind of plan?"

"Yes! Kazusa-chan!" Karin pointed a finger in her face and she jerked back. "We are enrolling you into Sakura private middle school!" Kazusa blinked. Once. Twice.

"...WHAT?! Can you do that?! Don't I have to take an entrance exam?! It cost money doesn't it?! You're gonna use Onii-chan's credit card!" Kazusa spazzed flailing her arms. Karin sweatdropped and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kazusa-chan! GET A GRIP!!"she shouted. "This is to help you get closer to Micchi." The nervous blonde was shaking violently. She looked directly at Karin, calming herself down.

"Does Onii-chan know?" Karin smirked at this.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it! Kazune-kun won't have to know until you're on your way to school with us in Sakura Middle winter uniform." she proclaimed proudly.

"Karin-chan...I don't think this is a good--"

"You said yourself Kazusa. Micchi will probably end up asking a girl at our school. Which is why we need to do this as soon as possible!" Kazusa nodded. "Q-CHAN!!" Karin shouted toward the open door. Moments later their butler appeared in the doorway.

"Hai, Karin-sama?"

"Q-chan we need you to make a call to the school. Kazusa-chan wants to enroll."

"Did you get Kazune-sama's approval?"

"Er...not exactly." Karin scratched her head nervously.

"I'm sorry Karin-sama, but I doubt Kazune-sama will agree that this is a good idea." he said stiffly.

"Please Q-chan! Kazune-kun won't mind! This is Kazusa-chan's education we're talking about! Her future!!" Karin emphasized. She elbowed Kazusa who started begging as well.

"PLEASE!!" They both begged with puppy-dog eyes. Q-chan sweatdropped. _Don't fall for it. _The girls were tearing up and doing the lower-lip thing.

"...Oh all right." he sighed and Kazusa glomped him.

"Thank you Q-chan! Thank you!"

"You're awesome! Now all we need to do is call the school and arrange everything." Karin said excitedly grabbing the phone. She would've hugged him to had it not been for her injury and her promise to Kazune-kun to stay put. "Here!" she handed the phone to Q-chan while it was ringing. He took it with a somewhat remorseful look on his face. Her and Kazusa listened intently while he handled everything.

"Her name is Kujyou Kazusa...yes...age 12, but is advanced for her age...she's been homeschooled up to this point...yes...yes, of course...it'd probably be best if you sent them home with Himeka, he won't be coming directly home today...thank you...Goodbye." he hung up and returned the phone to Karin.

"Well?!" both girls asked.

"There is some paperwork to fill out before Kazusa-sama is officially enrolled. They're sending it home with Himeka-sama." He explained.

"Wow Q-chan! I never knew you could lie like that!" Karin said starry-eyed. He sweatdropped.

"Well if that's all you ladies need I'll be down the hall." Old man Q turned to leave, but Kazusa grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Q-chan. I really appreciate it." She said smiling warmly.

"You're quite welcome Kazusa-sama." he said returning her smile and leaving the girls to chat.

"Isn't this great?!"

"It is Karin-chan," Kazusa agreed taking a seat next to her on the bed. "but this doesn't mean Micchi will ask _me_. What if he already has a date?"

"...then she must be _eliminated_." Karin hissed. Kazusa stared. "Relax. I'm joking. And I'm sure Micchi doesn't have a date yet."

"...If you say so. But when Onii-chan finds out we are so dea--"

_**BRMPHH!! BRMPHH!!**_

"What's that?!" Kazusa jumped at the noise.

"Relax. It's my cell phone. I've got it on vibrate." Karin said grabbing her phone off the nightstand. "And speak of the devil, it's the boss man himself. I didn't realize it was so late already. Is it already lunch time?"

"No. It's barely 9."

"Hmm..."

_**BRMPHH!! BRMPHH!!**_

"Karin-chan..."

"Yes, Kazusa-chan?"

"Aren't you going to answer it?" she asked pointing to the phone that Karin casually dwindled in her hand.

"Nope. He can call me back at lunch when I'm expecting it." She said putting her phone on silent. Kazusa sweatdropped. _Yep. We're dead._

At school:

"Why the hell isn't she answering?!" Kazune shouted angrily slamming his locker shut. Michiru cringed and smiled nervously at him.

"Calm down mate. No need to get so angry. And I doubt you're allowed to make calls between classes."

"Why not?! I told her specifically to keep her phone on! Knowing her she probably fell down the stairs or something!" he yelled. Suddenly his eyes widened and he raced down the hallway towards the main office. Micchi watched in amusement at his little display, knowing full well this was Kazune's weird little way of showing his concern. _But knowing Hanazono-san, she's probably just messing with him._

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry I couldn't make it longer, but I felt this was a good place to stop.

Kazune: We've gotta go!

Cuxie: Yeah. Later folks. Oh! And I'm tired of hiding it. In case I didn't make things clear before,(French kisses Kazune-kun)**Kazune-kun is unavailable. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Cuxie: Wah! I'm c-c-cold!O.o(shivering)

Karin: That's what you get for not sharing your icecream!

Kazune:(hugs Cuxie)Don't be rude Karin!

Karin: N-Not fair! T^T

Kazune:(hugs Karin too)Better?

Karin:(nods)^^

Cuxie: Nn. REVIEW TIME!!!!!!

**Misha66085:** Thanks! That's part of what makes him so cute!X3 See ya in the forums!

**xXStarryangelzXx:** Sorry! I've been busy.

**Neko Alice-chan:** O.o That is sooo mean...

Kazune: Seriously! Enough of that! I'm straight! GOD!!! Nishikiori's the bi one!

Michiru: WHA?!!

Cuxie:AHAHAHA!!XDD That's true!

**Misha12:** I understand completely!...You're nuts.

Kazune: I second that!

Karin: Third!

Cuxie: So it's decided! M-12 has been deemed crazy. You can borrow my yellow padded room for a while and I've scheduled your meetings with Sherri! on Wednesdays and Fridays. Have fun! Bye Luna!X3

**Kaitlynn416:** Thankies!

**ToastBandits:** Ok.:P

**Jirika Hanashima:** NO WAY!!

Karin: YES WAY!!!

Cuxie: IN YOUR DREAMS(and this story)! HE'S **MINE**!!!

Karin: HE WAS MINE FIRST!!!

Cuxie: YEAH! "WAS"!!

Kazune:(eating popcorn and watching)This is so cool.

Micchi:O.o They can't be fighting over you?!

Kazune: Yep.

Micchi:...Lucky.

**jozey:** Wah! Tell me you haven't killed Pandapple!T-T

Karin: Hey! I'm not done with you!

Cuxie: Well I'm gonna be done with you!(starts fighting again)

Kazune: This is SO cool.

**Night Xiniall:** Thank ya vewy much!

**Berry Happy:** Yeah it's a love hate situation. You hate the cliffies but can't kill me cause you love the

**xoxBlackCatxox:** Thank you and YES! He's unavailable.(glaring at Karin)

Kazune: Adorable little hottie, huh?

Cuxie&Karin: YES YES YES!!!

Cuxie: Right!

Karin: What's that suppposed to mean?!

Cuxie: It means this!(kisses Kazune)Mmm! He tastes like candy!^^

Karin: UGH!! That's it!(attacks Cuxie)

Cuxie: Bring it on!(counter attacks)

Kazune:O.o This is SO freakin cool.

**kazukarin:** What are you talking about? He has me!^-^

Karin: Nuh-uh! Me!

Micchi: Yeah. I'm the lucky one.(sarcastic)

Kazune: This could not be any cooler.

**InfinityOnTheRun:** Heehee. Thankies!

Karin:(rolls eyes)Oblivious much? I think she was talking about the story.

Cuxie: Oh you mean the part where he's gonna kill you?  
Karin: Kazune-kun would never do that!

Cuxie: Oh chyea right! Just like he wouldn't kiss me if he's your so-called "boyfriend"?!

Karin: HEY!! I---

Micchi: Ladies PLEASE!! Kazune-kun! Do something!

Kazune: Hmm....(kisses Cuxie and Karin)

Cuxie&Karin: Wahhh....(heart-eyed and dizzy)

Michiru: Ok, I'm starting the chapter! Since Cuxie's, uh...yeah.

Karin: He really does taste like candy....

* * *

"Karin-chaaan...Do you ever listen to onii-chan? He told you to stay in bed." Kazusa said worriedly as she stood behind Karin, who thought it was a good idea to try walking around her room. She was limping alittle and Kazusa stood close by incase she happened to stumble.

"He says alot of things." Karin rolled her eyes continuing to pace around her room. "I'm a big girl. I think I can pick out the important things he says without having to listen to every little detail. Especially when it's concerning my own health."

Kazusa merely shook her head and sat down on Karin's bed. "Um...Karin-chan? In the extremely rare event that Michiru-kun does ask me...what will I do then? I don't have anything nice to wear to a dance." Karin giggled.

"We'll go shopping Kazusa-chan. Don't worry. And stop trying to come up with excuses! You ARE going to the dance!"

"Ok ok..." she watched Karin go into her closet and trying walking in several pairs of shoes. "You must not have sprained your ankle too bad. You're already walking better."

"Yep! The nurse said it was no big deal and I should be better by tomorrow." Karin stated strutting past her in a pair of pink-heeled sandals. "Which means I'll be as good as new for the dance." she twirled a little, tripping in the process and falling on her back. "Ack!"

"K-Karin-chan!" Kazusa rushed to her side.

"Eheh." she scratched her head nervously. "Maybe I should just get back in bed." Kazusa giggled.

"I guess you'd know best. Especially when it's concerning your own health."

"Kazusa-chan! You--Oh! I just remembered. We need to call Himeka-chan." Karin said getting up.

"Why?"

"If the school's sending your enrollment papers home with her we need to make sure she doesn't tell Kazune-kun." she explained grabbing her cell phone.

"Well we should wait until lunch! I doubt your allowed to use cell phones during class. We wouldn't want to get her in trouble." Kazusa stated quietly.

"Eh...your right. They probably won't give her the papers until the end of the day anyway."

**With Kazune:**

"Himeka? What're you doing here?" After his discussion with Michiru, Kazune had run straight to the office in hopes of being able to leave school early to check in on Karin. When he got to the door he was surprised to see Himeka coming out of the office with a large folder in her hands. "What's that?"

"These?" Himeka hugged the folder to her chest. "They're Kazusa-chan's enrollment papers. I'm so glad you decided to let her come to school Kazune-chan!" she hugged him quickly and ran of giggling.

"Wha? W-Wait!" he ran after her, both heading to their next class. Once in the classroom he went straight to her desk. "What are you talking about? I never said Kazusa was coming to school!"

"Really? Well I was called to the office to pick up her enrollment papers. Apparently the school was called and she's to be enrolled immediately."

"But who--"

_**RIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIING!!!**_

The bell rang and Himeka shooed Kazune who relunctantly went to his seat. As class progressed his mind wandered farther and farther from the lesson. Every now and then he would let out a sigh when his thoughts came to a dead end and no solution or answer.

_This doesn't make any sense! Kazusa isn't supposed to be attending school. That puts her in the same position as Karin and Himeka._ He groaned and sat up a little straighter. _The only person who is legally able to enroll Kazusa would be Q-chan. And I never said anything to him about this, so who--_

"Kujyou-san, is something wrong?" His teacher asked while eyeing him critically. He broked away from his thoughts, slowly coming back to reality.

"No sensei." he answered promtly.

"Good. Then will you please come up and demonstrate how you would solve this problem?" she said sweetly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went up to the board. Most kids would've been embarrassed, but he was an advanced student afterall. Solving the problem in ten seconds flat he walked quietly back to his seat.

"That's perfect!" his teacher exclaimed clasping her hands together. Several girls in the class cooed and sighed like lovesick puppies.

"He's so smart!"

"Kujyou-kun's the best!"

"He's so cool!"

The blonde adolescent simply ignored the more-than-obvious whispers and looks he was getting from the girls and several jealous stares from the guys. He instead focused his attention on Karin's empty desk. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness.

He knew that about this far in the lesson she'd be completely tuned out of the lesson, staring out the window or doodling something. She did that a lot. At the moment he knew this is probably how she felt a majority of the time: Bored. He sighed again. Kazune took out a book and propped it up on his desk so his face was hidden. Laying his head now he decided to take a nap until lunch. Some people may think that this is incredibly stupid and that propping a book up on your desk only furthered the suspicion that you weren't paying attention and therefore would be called on. But he wasn't worried.

For some reason he was almost never called out for this sort of thing.

**With The Kazune-Z:**

"Looks like Kujyou-kun's taking a nap. We need to make sure Sensei doesn't call on him." Ine Nakayama whispered, staring at him from across the room. She had short hair that curled inward. Her head was turned towards Kazune and was propped up in one hand. A positon that made it so insanely obvious that she was staring.

"Just look at him." Another girl whispered back. Her name is Atsune Hikaze. She had straight brown hair that was swept over to one side and was also staring. "He seems so distressed. Probably that Hanazono girl's doing." she growled.

"But Hanazono-san isn't even here."

"I don't care! I just know this is her fault!" she hissed as quietly as possible. A little disturbed, her friend just nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe he'd want to go to the dance with her." the Ine stated.

"He doesn't. I know he doesn't. That girl is probably just black-mailing him or something." Atsune muttered clenching her fist. "We need to save him!"

"Of course! But...what do you propose we do?"

"I haven't decided yet. But I can assure you of this. He may come to the dace with Hanazonoo-san...but he definitely will not be leaving with her." she finshed sinisterly.

Ine eyed her nervously, knowing she was planning something big and not quite sure if she liked it. The brunette turned to her and she jumped slightly.

"As vice president make sure you alert the other members to my plans."

"O-Okay." _Ugh. She's starting to scare me._

**Back to Karin&Kazusa:**

"You know we're gonna have to do all our shopping and stuff tomorrow. The dance is the night after that, right?" Kazusa asked looking up from her magazine. Karin turned to her, also looking up from hers. After a test run Karin had successfully made it downstairs in one peice. They had intended on coming down to watch TV but since nothing good was on they instead grabbed some magazines.

"Oh, you're right! Speaking of shopping we should buy you a couple of new outfits. Not that you don't look great in your kimonos! It's just..."

"I need something more modern." Kazusa finished for her. "I know. But I usually don't go out much so I just never bothered.

"Kazusa-chan...have you ever gone shopping?" Karin asked staring blankly at her. Kazusa thought for a minute.

"Well if you mean clothes shopping I never really just gone out to buy a lot of clothes so...no. Not in your sense of the word anyway."

"....OH YOU POOR THING!!!" Karin cried. "Don't you worry! I'll make sure tomorrow is the best shopping experience of your life! We need to get Himeka-chan and Miyon-chan in on this too!"

"Oh you're so dramatic Karin-chan," Kazusa said laughing albeit nervously.

"I'm getting hungry." Karin stated randomly. "Let's see if..." she trailed of picking up her phone she saw 2 missed calls from about a minute ago. "It must be lunchtime. No wonder." she said quickly calling Kazune(she has him on speed dail!XD)

**(phone convos are in script from)**

Kazune: Karin! It's about time! Where the hell have you been?!

Karin: C-Calm down! My phone was on silent...

Kazune: I told you I was going to call! I thought something happened to you!

Karin: I'm sorry! I'm fine! Really!

Kazune:(sigh)Just...don't scare me like that.

Karin: I won't, I promise.

Kazune: Good.

Karin: So you guys are having lunch? I'm hungry too. I'm gonna go--

Kazune: No! You're not gonna go anywhere. Ask Q-chan or Kazusa to bring you something. I think Himeka left you something in the fridge. By the way--

Karin: Oi! Kazune-kun can I speak to Himeka-chan please?

Kazune: Um...sure. Hang on.

(pause)

Himeka: Hello? Karin-chan?

Karin: Hi Himeka-chan! Listen...could you do me a favor?

Himeka: Sure Karin-chan. What is it?

Karin: They're gonna call you down to the office to pick up some enrollment papers for Kazusa-chan. But you can NOT tell Kazune-kun alright?

Himeka: Umm...I-I--

Karin: I'll explain everything when you get home ok? Just please don't tell!

Himeka: Ano...Karin-chan I--

Karin: Oh! And tell Miyon-chan we all need to go shopping tomorrow after school ok?

Himeka: Shopping?

Karin: Yeah! We need to buy some outfits for Kazusa-chan and I still don't have my dress for the dance.

Himeka: Oh us too!

Karin: So it's set! Thanks Himeka-chan! We'll talk when you get home.

Himeka: Ok. Bye Karin-chan.

Karin: Bye-bye!

**(end of convo)With Kazune:**

"I should've known she had something to do with this!" Kazune yelled as Himeka handed his phone back. Unknown to Karin when she asked to speak to Himeka, Kazune had put her on speaker phone because Himeka was carrying their lunch trays.

"Who's Kazusa?" Miyon and Yuuki both asked confused.

"She's my little sister."

"WHAT?!!"

"Since when do you have a little sister?!" Miyon exclaimed.

"Since always. Why does everyone always say that?" He muttered thinking about the first time he mentioned it to Karin. And thinking of Karin reminded him of his anger all too quickly.

"Well I think it's great Kazusa-chan is coming to school with us mate!" Micchi offered only to recieve a much expected glare from you-know-who.

"Well for the record no one asked you!" he growled.

"Kazune-chan," Himeka placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down a bit. "Relax. Karin-chan said she's explain everything at home."

"Oh she'll explain alright! That's for sure."

* * *

Cuxie: Wow! I see this story going so many places! I have so many ideas thanks to this update!^-^

Michiru: I see you've recovered.

Cuxie:(blush)Y-Yeah.

Karin: It's not fair! Kazune-kun is supposed to be MINE!!

Cuxie: You can have Micchi!

Michiru: Aren't I spoken for in this story?

Kazusa: Don't try to drag him into this!

(big argument)

Kazune: R&R plz. I know what you're all thinking but this isn't my fault!...It is pretty cool though.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuxie: Ok! I'm updating on this more than over-due story!

Micchi: About time.

Cuxie:T.T Why are you here? Where's my Kazune-kun?!

Micchi:O.o H-He's here! Well not "here" here but...

WAH!! KAZUNE-KUN!!

Kazune: Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! I'm right here!(holds Cuxie)

Cuxie: Kazune-kun!

Kazune: Cuxie...

(-insert romantic background music-)

Micchi: Ugh. Since they seem to be having a, er, moment...how about we get right to the story?

* * *

"W-We're home!" Himeka called nervously as she opened the door and a very impatient Kazune stepped in front of her. Perfectly ready to make his way up the stairs to confront Karin...if she weren't already downstairs.

"Welcome back!" she called cheerfully from the living room. Kazune, shocked, rushed into the room and his eyes widened seeing Karin sitting on the couch with Kazusa, watching TV. Why? Because he's overprotective.

"Karin! How...Why...What are you doing down here?! I told you to stay in bed!" he yelled.

She cringed. "K-Kazune-kun..."

"Onii-chan! Calm down! Karin-chan's fine!" Kazusa defended standing in between them. Kazune's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't think you're not in trouble either!" he growled, making her take a step back. "But first..." he moved Kazusa aside and swifty picked Karin up in his arms and marched up stairs.

"Eh?! K-Kazune-kun! Wait!" Karin protested but he ignored her and continued up the steps. He walked straight past her room and entered his. Karin's hands started to shake as she wondered what could be wrong with him. Muttering angrily to himself(Or her. She couldn't really tell.)as he dropped her on his bed. She hastily moved away from him until her back hit the headboard. "Kazune-kun..."

He silently went over back over and shut the door.

Locking it.

"Kazune-kun...what's wrong?" she asked quietly. He sat on the edge of the bed and Karin tried to inch further away. Silence engulfed them and Karin thought she the tension would kill her. Finally he sighed and turned to her with an emotionless expression. _Damn! I get read him at all._ His blue eyes bore into her. _Kazune-kun...why won't you answer me?_

"Why?"

She blinked. "Eh...yes?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why?" he repeated. Karin simply stared at him thoroughly confused.

"'Why' what?" she questioned back. He didn't respond, but simply pulled something from his schoolbag. A folder. He slid it over to her.

She picked it up. "This is..." she gasped. _Kazusa-chan's enrollment papers!_ She looked up and his expression hadn't changed. The blonde continued to watch her with steady, unreadable eyes. "Kazune-kun..." she said so quietly she didn't believe the words left her mouth.

"Why, Karin?" he asked in a monotone voice. His voice and expression was so calm it scared her a little.

"I...I wanted Kazusa-chan to come to school with us." Karin answered, making herself turn away from him. A guilty feeling started to build as her chest tightened. _No...No, I have to stand firm. If I handle this maturely there's no way he could say no!_ "Kazusa-chan wants to too! It's not fair she doesn't get to live a normal life. Or...as normal as we do anyway." she faltered.

"I...I _know_ it's not fair to her," he started slowly. "But this is the safest way for her to live. I don't want to put her in any unneccessary danger."

"Danger?"

He sighed in frustration, "Think Karin! If Kazusa's in our school that puts her in the same position as you and Himeka! You know Karasuma attacks out of nowhere. Now Kazusa will be in the same line of fire."

Karin shrunk back visibly. "I-I hadn't...I didn't think of that," she admitted.

"That's right. You didn't." he snapped. "It's better if Karasuma doesn't know she exsists at all. She's my sister. I'm responsible for her. This is the safest way."

"But Kazune-kun! I think Kazusa-chan can handle it!" Karin persisted. "She clearly has a better handle on her powers than I do. Out of the three of us wouldn't you think Kazusa-chan could handle this way better?"

"Karin...I really don't--"

"Give it a week!" she interrupted hearing the doubt in his voice. "Please Kazune-kun! Just one week! We haven't seen any signs of Mr. Glasses Man for almost a month."

He sighed again. Clearly having some sort of mental debate. It was a while before he answered. "...Just one week?"

"One week."

"...Fine. I guess we could try th--Whoa!" In a matter of seconds Karin had flung herself at him. Sending them both to the floor. "Ow! Karin! What're you..." he sat halfway up, noticing Karin still attatched to his torso. Her arms clung firmly around his waist as she layed on top of him. "K-Karin..." he stammered, blushing lightly.

"Thanks so much Kazune-kun! Kazusa-chan will be so happy!"

"Uh-huh." he mumbled as he pried her off of himself and positioned her on his lap. "You didn't have to tackle me." she blushed slightly as she realized her boldness. "And what about your ankle?"

"Oh, it's practically healed." she said wiggling it around. "I told you not to worry so much. Drama king." she stuck her tongue out playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Karin. Just remember that if you re-injure yourself."

**DOWNSTAIRS:**

"Onii-chan..." Kazusa watched the stairwell anxiously. She bit her lip, standing idly where Kazune had left her, waiting. For what--she wasn't sure. "Do you think Karin-chan is alright?" she asked turning to Himeka who was mimicking her actions.

"I hope. Kazune-chan was pretty mad," she answered doubtfully.

"It's not fair!" Was Kazusa's somewhat childish response. "He never lets me do anything normal girls do! He treats me like a child! I'm only a year younger than him!"

"Kazusa-chan..." Himeka placed a cautious hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's just doing what he thinks is best."

"But I really want to go to school. What's so dangerous about that?"

"You'd be surprised..." Himeka mumbled. She felt sympathy for the blonde girl's downcast expression. As much as she believed Kazune this still didn't seem very fair. Kazusa was clearly capable of taking care of herself. At least in battle. _Maybe I should make something special for dinner. Or dessert maybe._ A faint smile crossed her lips as she thought of Kazusa's favorite lemon pound cake.

"I'd better get started on dinner," she offered cheerfully.

"Do you want any help?"

"No thanks," she declined politely, bouncing off into the kitchen.

Kazusa just nodded and let herself fall back into the couch. She frowned deeply thinking of how mad her brother had been. Guilt began to knaw at the pit of her stomach when she thought of how hard Karin had tried to get her into school. Even now she was facing Kazune when _she_ should be the one dealing with him. Of course it had been Karin's plan all along, but she went along with it. And it was all for her. A wave of despair washed over her and she closed her eyes.

Michiru's smiling face appeared in her mind and she smiled too. Flecks of pink dusted her cheek. _Micchi...I wonder if I really have a chance._ she mused.

"Kazusa-chan!" Karin's voice startled her. She hadn't heard them coming down the stairs. Sitting up straighter, she mentally prepared herself as her identically blonde brother stood in front of her. His face was stern and he narrowed his eyes slightly. Karin stood idly behind him looking smug.

"Onii-chan?" she whispered quietly.

"Neither of you had my permission to try and get you enrolled," he started, taking on a parental air.

"I know."

"And I had my own reasons for not letting you go before," he continued.

"I know," she replied again, not taking note of the past tense in his words.

"But," she looked up hopefully at this. "Seeing how the arrangements have already been made..." she was sitting on the edge of her seat. "I guess it be okay for you to try school. For the experience," he added quickly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her eyes shone brightly. Karin giggled. "Onii-chan! THANK YOU!!" she jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"Yeah! You're the best Kazune-kun!" Karin prodded, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, feigning indifference. He smiled slightly looking at both girls clinging to him. _I guess it's alright._ he thought. _If it makes them both so happy._ He sighed, soaking in the moment, before prying off both girls and leading them into the kitchen where Himeka was waiting with a delicious lemon-flavored dessert.

* * *

Cuxie: What...the...hell? What happened?! How'd it end up like this?

Karin: I liked it.

Kazusa: Me too.

Cuxie: This wasn't planned!

Karin: What ever was?

Cuxie: Touche. Kazusa?

Kazusa: Plz stay tuned for the next chapter of "Goddess Kisses".

Cuxie: Well done.(slips Kazusa a 20)


	12. Chapter 12

Cuxie: GAH!! I'm sorry! I blanked! I forgot about this story for a while and I know that's inexcusable! GOMEN NASAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kazusa: You...forgot? About _us_?!

Cuxie: I know! I know! I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry!

Himeka: Maybe you should just get on with it. We've been waiting long enough.

Cuxie:(sniff)O-Okies. Rolling chappy...sorry.

* * *

Karin stirred in her sleep, snuggling down deeper into her covers. Somewhere deep in her subconcious she knew she only had an hour or so left to sleep before her 'personal trainer' came barging in. Pulling the covers over her head, her breathing deepened as she savored the precious minutes.

_**Knock....Knock....**_

Something rasped at her door. Her brows furrowed and she burried her face in the soft cotton of her pillow. _Zzzzzz._

_**Knock! Knock!**_

A louder, more rapid knocking this time. Karin squinted her green eyes open and tried to focus. _Geez, Kazune-kun's early. Maybe I should just ignore him..._ As soon as the thought occurred to her, her eyes closed again and she tried to resume sleeping.

_**KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!!**_ "Karin-chaaaan!! Are you up? Can I come in? It's important!" A definitely female voice called through the closed door. It was Kazusa. Karin sighed and a few thoughts came to mind. _In that order? No. Not really. It can wait until the sun's up._ "Karin-chan!"

"ALRIGHT!!" Karin screeched. "I'm up! What is it?" she pleaded desperately, sitting up in her bed. The door swung open with a slight _bang_, and a cheery blonde entered the room.

"Ohayo, Karin-chan!" she said perkily, marching over to her friend's bedside. Karin simply nodded thinking, _You can hardly call it morning._ "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Yes, I did." _And I wasn't finished yet._ "What brings you here this early, Kazusa-chan?" She asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Wonderful! So which socks do you think I should wear with this uniform?" She asked holding a short white sock and a knee-length black sock against her uniform dressed. Karin remembered the look on her face when they showed her the uniform yesterday. She was almost as excited as Karin remembered being herself.

"Definitely the black," she answered, smiling slightly. She blinked, taking a good look at Kazusa. "Eto...Kazusa-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you dressed already? School doesn't start for..." Karin glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. "Another three and a half hours."

"Oh?" Kazusa blinked. Taking a pause from pulling on her socks. "I was just so excited I couldn't wait!" She said laughing nervously.

Karin sweatdropped. _Excited? For __**school**__? She has lived a sheltered life._

"I'm going to go fix my hair," Kazusa exlcaimed while pointing to her mild case of bedhead. "See you downstairs!" she called, leaving just as quickly as she came.

The brunette didn't move an inch for at least five seconds, looking between the spot where her friend had been standing and the door that was still wide open. Finally, she blinked. Yawned. And fell back against her pillows.

**3 hours later:**

"Class, I'd like to present our new student....Kazusa Kujyou!" Sensei announced cheerily to the room of mildly interested students. "Please come in Kazusa-san."

Kazusa entered, her head bowed slightly as she walked to the front of the room. She was wearing a uniform like all the other girls and her bunny ears had been removed at Karin's suggestion. Instead, her hair was pulled back the same way, but with a regular blue clip. Not very stylish, but Karin had promised to find her something 'ten times cuter' on their shopping excersion.

She stood shyly next to the teacher and lifted her head to see the class, revealing her rose-colored cheeks. "N-Nice to meet you," she stuttered, bowing formally. This action received several wolf whistles from the boys and a few disapproving looks from jealous girls.

"Kazusa-san, you can have a seat next to..." she scanned the room quickly. "Nakayama-san." She pointed to the curly-haired Kazune-Z member who raised her hand in acknowledgement.

Kazusa nodded and hurried to her desk, taking out the new notebook and pencil case Himeka had thoughtfully bought for her. For some reason Himeka was the only one who seemed to remember that she'd need school supplies. She tried to focus on what Sensei was saying and taking notes, when she noticed the girl next to her was staring intently at her. Like she was something the girl couldn't quite place.

"Ano...Hello?" she said, unsure of what else to do. The girl blinked, seeming to notice she was staring, and blushed lightly.

"Hi...um...did you say your name was _Kujyou_?"

"That's right."

"You mean, like, Kujyou-kun's relative?" she asked, somewhat hopefully.

Kazusa nodded, "His sister, yes." The brunette girl surpressed and squeal and Kazusa cocked her head in confusion. "You know my brother?"

"Who doesn't?! He's only the coolest boy in school! Not to mention the cutest!" she answered, taking on a fangirl persona. Kazusa sweatdropped. _I had no idea Onii-chan was so popular,_ she thought. "We'll totally have to get together later! Maybe I could come over and--"

"Ahem!" Sensei cleared her throat meaningfully. Sending a glare towards Nakayama, who immediately shut-up, and a doubtful look Kazusa's way.

"...We'll talk later!" she whispered to Kazusa once Sensei turned away. Kazusa nodded nervously, trying to surpress her excitement, and returned to the lesson.

**At lunch:**

"Really. Five minutes into the class and you're already in trouble," Kazune said disdainfully. Kazusa bowed her head and Karin immediately jumped to her defense.

"She's not in trouble! Give her a break why don't you? It's her first day. She's probably just excited, right Kazusa-chan?" Karin asked smiling at her. She nodded. "It's great she's got friends already."

"You sound like her mother." he said, smirking slightly.

"Then you sound like her father," Karin remarked, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

Miyon tapped Kazusa's arm. "But wasn't that Ine Nakayama-san you were talking to?" After introducing Kazusa to the rest of the gang it was like she'd belonged there all along. Also reminding Karin of herself.

"Yes, I think so." Her and Karin seemed to exchange identical looks that Kazusa couldn't quite read. "Why?"

Miyon ignored her question. "And did this conversation have anything to do with..." she looked meaningfully towards Kazune, who was picking critically at his bento. "The last name thing."

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" she pressed, hoping for answers instead of more questions.

Karin gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll explain later. Shopping, remember?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, remembering what she had to look forward to.

"It'll be awesome! I've been meaning to hit this new boutique in town lately. I'm so excited!" Miyon gushed.

Karin nodded eagerly, "I know! And I heard _Cheri's_ has some new accessories in!"

"I want to look at the hair clips! They always have such cute ones!" Himeka offered, finally joining the conversation. After successfully changing the subject, and launching into a 'uselessly girly conversation' as Kazune would call it, Karin and Miyon exchanged looks again. Kazusa didn't seem to notice.

**With the Kazune-Z:**

"You're joking!" A dark-haired girl with a boy-cut, Utae Yatashe, shrieked, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty restroom where the Kazune-Z had assembled for an 'Emergency Situation Meeting: Code Blue!'

"No, it's true, Utae-chan! I sit next to her!" Ine Nakayama said. Her voice equal in pitch. "Her name's Kazusa Kujyou."

"I can't believe this," a different girl, Hitomi Ose, interrupted. She was slightly taller than the other two. She had lighter brown hair that was slicked and pinned back so she had no bangs. "We're supposed to be Kujyou-kun experts! How could we not know he had a sister?!"

Atsune, who was apparently president stepped forward. "Hitomi-chan is right. We should've known, but there's nothing we can do about that now. "Ine-chan and I," she said, nodding toward the vice-president. "We'll try to get as close to her as possible. This girl is surely our ticket to getting to Kujyou-kun! If we can manage to befriend her then he's only a step away. Understood?" she asked, sweeping her hair further to one side, she crossed her arms and analyzed the group.

"Hai Atsune-chan!" the other three members saluted.

She nodded, satisfied. "Meeting ajourned."

* * *

Cuxie: Oooh! What do ya think?

Karin: They're totally using Kazusa-chan!

Cuxie: I know! Btw, I'm sorry if this story seems to be focusing too much on Kazusa and not enough on Karin. I'll try to change that! And I didn't really plan on giving the Kazune-Z names because it just makes things confusing, but since they've kinda become main characters I needed to. Sorry. Review plz! Next chapter coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Cuxie: I have come to grace you all with my presence!

Karin: Yay...

Kazune: Joy...

Cuxie:...WAKE UP YOU INGRATES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: Kya!

Kazune: We're up!

Cuxie: Much better.:)

**Kiana-tan:** Why thank you!

**sakuradreams34:** I know. Thnx!

**KokonoMayuri:** I know it's so mean! But r

**Kaitlynn416:** Aww thnx! I'm glad you liked it. I will!

**ToastBandits:** Thnx.

**Misha12:** No one i to blame.(But you) I'm officially giving Hiroki back. Katsu-kun's better!

Cuxie: I'm done! That means finished.

Kazune: Noooo.

Cuxie: Yes! Now what?

Kazune: How about starting the--

Cuxie: I know! I'll start the chapter!

Kazune: Genius.

Cuxie: ROLLING!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Oooh! Look at this!" Karin cooed, holding up a dress against herself. The shopping trip had gone as planned and Karin, Kazusa, Himeka, and Miyon had headed for the boutiques right after school. Their current goal was finding dresses, of course. **Objective:** Beautiful, but not too dressy. This wasn't prom so no going overboard. Miyon had found this excruciatingly difficult. "I'm going to go try this on. Be right back!" Karin rushed into the dressing room and the other girls giggled.

"She's really excited about this dance," Miyon commented.

Kazusa nodded, "I think Onii-chan's excited too. I wonder what he's going to wear." Semi-formal meant dresses for the girls either way. But what on earth would the guys be wearing? Definitely not suits.

Himeka smiled sadly at them. "They're going together aren't they. Karin-chan and Kazune-chan."

"Oh. Well...." Miyon faltered looking down at a dress she was examining.

"You didn't know?" Kazusa asked surprised.

Himeka shook her head, but tried her best to smile. "No. But it's fine. I--"

"What do you guys think?" Karin asked, stepping out of the dressing room stall. She examined herself in a set of three-way mirrors on the wall. "How do I look?"

She wore a white and pink strapless dress that ended above her knees. The bodice was scrunched to accent her thin waist and the rest flowed out in ruffled layers around her in a stylish, but not overly-done way. The hem was pink and extended up the ruffles, getting lighter until it was completely white. A matching pink ribbon was tied in the front. It was faded white at the tips to blend in with the ruffles. The white color made her skin stand out more. It flowed as she walked and seemed as if it was made exclusively for her.

"Well?" Karin asked timidly.

"Karin-chan!" Miyon shrieked. "You look fabulous! I hope I find a dress that looks that good on me."

"Really?" Karin's face light up and she blushed lightly.

Kazusa and Himeka agreed. "You look so pretty Karin-chan!"

"W-Well I think I found my dress then," she said. An store employee came up to her then, suggesting several accesories and 'extras' to complete the look.

"There is a hair accessory for that particular dress. Would you like to see it?" she asked. Karin nodded and the girl rushed off.

"That was a really lucky find Karin-chan. It looks like that dress was made for you," Kazusa said sweetly.

"You look like an angel, Karin-chan!" Himeka cooed.

Karin mumbled a 'Thank you' and looked down at her shoes. "What shoes would go with this?" she thought absently.

"Don't you have those pink strappy heals we bought a few weeks ago?" Himeka asked. "I just know they'd go great with that dress."

"Oooh! You're right!"

The female employee came up behind them and tapped on Karin's shoulder. "Here...Here you are," she said, slightly out of breath. A salesman's smile plastered on her face. She handed Karin what appeared to be a headband. It resembled something a maid or waitress would wear.

"Oh. This is the accessory?" Karin asked uncertainly.

The girl nodded. "I know it doesn't look like much but..." she gently place it over Karin's head and she gasped.

"Oh! You're right. This is perfect!" The band was white and had ruffles that matched the ones on her dress perfectly.

The sales girl smiled and proceeded to help Karin find jewlrey while the other girls looked for their dresses. So far, Karin had been the only one to find just what she wanted.

**Later that day:**

The group stepped out of the store, several bags in hand, chatting happily. Dresses had been found, accessories had been bought, and credit cards had been maxed out.

"That was so much fun!" Karin giggled, throwing her arms up. "We really need to do this again really soon."

"Anytime," Miyon agreed.

"Wow, I've been missing a lot," Kazusa said in slight awe. She had more bags than the other girls because Karin had insisted on finding her some outfits to 'update' her wardrobe. Miyon had jumped on board with this idea too as soon as she heard that this was Kazsua's first shopping trip. "Thanks again Karin-chan. And I love my new clip!" She said, referring to the new hairclip Karin had insisted on buying her. Truth be told, it was much cuter than her temporary one and attracted less attention than her bunny ears. It was in the shape of a glittery red rose. "And thanks for the, uh...warning," she added.

Karin and Miyon both smiled. Also as promised, they had given her info and warnings about the Kazune-Z. It was decided that the only way to save Kazusa was to inform her early on.

Miyon waved dismissively. "No problem. Just keep all of what we said in mind."

"I really hope he likes this dress," Karin mumbled self-conciously.

Kazusa giggled, "Onii-chan will love it. I'm sure."

"Oh. I hope I made the right choice with this one," Himeka said worriedly. Now that they were away from the praise of sales people and employees hoping to make a sale, things seemed a bit more doubtful. "Maybe I should've gone with the red one."

Miyon patted her back. "Don't be silly. I'm sure...uh...Hime-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Who's taking you to the dance?"

It was silent for a moment. "Yeah Himeka-chan, you never told us who you were going with," Karin said skeptically.

"I didn't? Oh. Well Micchi's taking me. He asked me the day we were decorating in the gym."

Another wave of silence hit. Miyon didn't seem at all affected by this, but Karin and Kazusa both froze stiff. Karin turned to look at Kazusa worriedly, awaiting her reaction. "Ka-Kazusa-chan..." Kazusa stood still watching the sidewalk. Her bangs covering her eyes, Karin thought she saw a tear roll down her cheek.

She dropped her bags and ran.

"KAZUSA-CHAN!!"

She ignored Karin's screaming and the looks she was getting as she pushed her way through crowds of peeople. Her feet pounded on the cement and tears streamed silently down her cheeks. She didn't stop running for at least two more blocks. Coming to a deserted street by the park, she hid herself behind a tree, where fell to her knees sobbing.

Her breathing was shallow from all the running and crying made it worse. Every breath left a sharp pain in her chest. She hugged her knees in to her chest as a river of tears flooded her face.

_How could I have been so stupid?!_ She thought angrily at herself. _Of course there was no chance of him asking me to the dance on such late notice! And how could I have missed that he liked Himeka-chan? It was stupid of me to even try. Stupid to enroll to school anyway. Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"Hey. Why are you crying?"

* * *

Cuxie: Oooh! Can anyone guess who that was at the end?

Karin: Who cares?! Look at what I did to poor Kazusa-chan! This is all my fault!

Cuxie: No it's not...

Karin: Yes it is!

Cuxie: Yeah.

Karin:(starts crying)

Cuxie: O...kay then. REVIEW PPL!!! Next chappy coming soon to a theater near you!


	14. Chapter 14

Cuxie: I have returned chicadees!X3

Karin: Finally! Get on with! The last chapter ended in turmoil.T-T

Cuxie: Unh! It did _not_! Drama, yes. But turmoil? I'm offended.

Kazune: Please just start.

Cuxie: Teehee!(hugs Kazune-kun)Whatever you say.

Kazune:(blush)

* * *

"Hey. Why are you crying?" A deep voice asked. Kazusa looked up to see a dark-haired boy with golden eyes staring down at her, concerned. Her cheeks flushed pink and she averted her eyes to the ground.

"...I-It's nothing." She answered will trying to keep her voice from cracking.

He rose and eyebrow skeptically. "It doesn't seem like nothing." She sniffled in response and he sighed while taking a seat on the ground next to her. The blonde rose her head in surprise. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Can I at least know your name?"

"K-Kazusa," she managed to choke out. "And you?"

"Eh?" His eyes widened as he tried not to sound surprised. "Um...Jin. Jin Kuga. You, uh, don't recongnize me?"

Kazusa blinked, wiping away her tears, "I-I don't think so. Have we met before?" She said, doubtfully since she didn't get out much. Certainly not enough to meet any cute guys around town.

He shook his head, looking pensive. His lips formed a tight line as he stared at the ground. Kazusa placed a cautious hand on his arm and he looked at her. "Are, uh...are you alright?" He smirked at her, the tense confusion in his eyes replaced by amusement.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Better than one of us I think." She blinked again. In the short time he'd been there she had momentarily forgotten her depression. Now that she remembered an unescapable wave of sadness washed over her and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean to--"

"No," she said quickly. "It's not your fault." She bit her lip as if wanting to say more.

"Did you _want_ to talk about it?" he asked patiently.

She sighed, lowering her head so that her blonde bangs covered her eyes. "It's a bit complicated." He only shrugged.

"I've got time."

**About 35 minutes later:**

"...and that's it." She said with a sigh. After knowing him for less than an hour she had told this complete stranger her whole story. What was wrong with her?! She was depressed enough as it was. Now he was probably going to tell her exactly how stupid she was...

"You sound like Cinderella," he said afterwhile. "Sitting at home alone while your friends and brother go out and have fun. It's not fair and I won't allow it!" he said, standing up with a new look in his eyes that resembled determination. "How about I give you the pleasure of my company to the dance?"

"What?!" she cried in shock. The blonde shook her head furiously "Oh no! I couldn't ask you to--"

"You're not asking me. I'm asking you. I'd be a failure as an entertainer if I allowed you to be so miserable. And besides that," he turned to smile at her. "I can't stand to see a cute girl cry."

Kazusa blushed a rose color and looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling very self-concious. Cute? What about her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks was cute? "I-I guess that would be okay."

"It's settled then," he grinned wider and his cell phone went off. Retrieving it quickly from his pocket he looked at the call ID and groaned. "Already? I've got to go," he said sending her an apologetic look. "Sorry I can't walk you home."

"It's alright. But I never told you what time the dance was or anything..."

He smirked, "Don't worry. You'll see me before then. Bye Kazusa." He waved slightly before running off. Disappearing just as quickly as he'd come.

**At home:**

"This is all my fault!" Karin cried, collasping on her bed. It was getting dark and Kazusa still wasn't home yet. Thinking it was best, she'd hadn't fully explained the situation to Miyon or Himeka. Somehow, she'd managed to play off Kazusa's disappearance as nervous breakdown due to stress. Himeka bought it completely, though Miyon seemed a bit skeptical. "I feel terrible!" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Why is that?"

Karin jumped slightly, "Auh! Kazune-kuuuun! Don't scare me like that! Don't you know how to knock?"

He shrugged, leaning calmly against the door. "So why do you feel terrible?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed, "Ok. Would you like to explain where my sister is then?" His tone was light and casual, but Karin sensed a lecture coming on. Kazune stepped away from the door, closing it behind him. He took a seat on her bed and Karin pulled the pillow over her head. "Karin," he pulled it back off. "I didn't come in here to yell at you. I want to know what's going on."

"...It's kind of a lot. But long story short: Kazusa-chan's got upset and ran away because she doesn't have a date to the dance."

"Our dance? But she never had a date in the first place." He said, confused.

Karin averted her eyes in guilt. "W-Well...we were thinking she'd go with Micchi."

Kazune scoffed, "But he's going with Himeka." His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought.

"Well we know that _now_. But when we were shopping for dresses Himeka brought it up and..."

"Kazusa ran off," he finished. Karin nodded and he sighed. "I don't believe this. She's only met him once and he's already the root of this problem. Unbelievable."

"It's not Micchi's fault," Karin said defensively.

He looked at her, "Then who's fault is it?" He asked coldly. Karin bit her lip and looked away. Defensiveness quickly turning to guilt. Kazune's eyes softened as he realized what she was thinking. "No. It's not your fault, Karin."

She sat herself up to face him with an almost pleading expression. "It is! It is my fault! I'm the one who said he liked her. I'm the one who decided to get her enrolled. I'm the one who did everything without thinking and everything else fell apart! It's all my fault..." she screamed at him. Her voice cracked at the end and tears streamed down her cheek.

"Karin..." Kazune gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled the crying girl against his chest. She was so upset she didn't notice. "Shhh. Calm down." He said softly. His hand stroked her hair as her comforted her. Kazune waited until she quieted to try to talk to her. "This isn't your fault Karin. You didn't know what was going on with Nishikiori and Himeka. You were just doing what you thought would make Kazusa happy. This isn't your fault."

Karin said nothing, burying her face in his shirt. "D-Do you think...Kazusa hates me now?"

"Of course not. She'll be fine and she'll come home. I know she will."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Everything's going to be okay."

**Downstairs:**

"Well that's done," Himeka sighed after setting hot plates down on the table. _I better call Kazune-chan and Karin-chan down._ She looked at Kazusa's empty chair and her expression became worried. _I really hope Kazusa-chan's alright. I wonder what happened..._

Just then she heard the front door opening. She peeked into the parlour cautiously, unsure of whether she should call out to the intruder or not. If they were just that. It might be dangerous...

"Hello? I'm, um, back." Himeka heard the voice before she saw the blonde head look inside.

"Kazusa-chan!" she shrieked, coming out of her hiding place to hug her. "You came back! Karin-chan! Kazune-chan! Kazusa's home!"

Kazusa laughed nervously, "Yes, I guess I am. I'm really sorry I ran out on you all earlier."

"Oh it's fine. I'm just glad you came home safely," Himeka said in a motherly tone.

"What's going on?" Kazune asked. He came down the stairs with Karin, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She was blushing lightly but gasped when she saw who it was. "Kazusa-chan, you're back!" She said while rushing over to hug her just as Himeka had. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Kazusa answered, hugging her back.

"Look Kazusa, I'm so sor--"

"It's not your fault. Please don't apologize." Karin merely nodded, relieved to not have to feel guilty anymore. "Karin-chan...do you still have my dress?"

"Of course. I put all the stuff we bought in your room. Why?"

Kazusa smiled brightly. "Because I'll need it for the dance."

* * *

Cuxie: Finally! For some reason I had a hard time finishing this chappy.

Karin: I'm glad it all worked out.

Cuxie: Yeah...but it's not over yet! R&R!!


	15. Chapter 15

Cuxie: Okies! We are back! It's an updating day!

KK: YAY!!

Cuxie: I _know_! We're finally getting to the dance and whatnot! We're soo close!

Kazusa: I'm so glad I got to be a main character.

Cuxie: Yeeah...some ppl are complaining about that.

Kazusa: What? Why?!

Cuxie: Well...it's just that this is supposed to be a KarinxKazune story...and it is!! So this chapter is strictly Karin-related with some Kazusa at the end. Roll out the red chappy!!XD

* * *

"No way! Absolutely not!"

"Oh, Kazune-kun! Don't be that way. Kazusa-chan can go to the dance with us now," Karin said.

Kazusa pleaded, "Please Onii-chan! I really want to go! And I already told Jin-kun yes..."

Kazune shook his head and turned away from them, completely ignoring their begging. Nothing in the world would make him approve of his sister going with _Kuga_. Not under any circumstances. _As if Nishikiori weren't bad enough, _he thought and groaned, rubbing his temples. "We're not discussing this, Kazusa. You could've gone with any one else. _Anyone_! But not Kuga."

"But Jin-kun's so nice..." she mumbled, feeling dejected. Karin's heart went out to her friend. She never understood Kazune's problem with Jin-kun.

"Kazune-kun," she said evenly. "Can I talk to you..._Alone_." she added. He blinked, but nodded. Karin quickly led him out of the room.

They walked into the kitchen. Karin waited until they were out of earshot and promptly smacked Kazune in the head.

"Oi! What's your problem?" he glared at her.

"I can't believe you! The problem's finally solved and you have to go and mess everything up!" she yelled. "Give me one good reason why she can't go with Jin-kun!"

"Because I don't want her getting to close to him! This isn't even about his attitude or ego--which both suck by the way! You know how dangerous it is for her to be with him in public. You of all people should know that!"

Karin crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. "I doubt Jin-kun would let anything happen to her. And I don't think that would stop Kazusa-chan if she really likes him."

"So she'd put herself in danger for him?!"

"I put myself in danger for _you_!" Karin yelled, then blushed slightly at her outburst. Kazune stared wide-eyed at her, also blushing. His eyes trailed to her ankle which, as told, had healed just in time for tomorrow. Karin followed his gaze and averted her eyes. She hated making him feel guilty, but she knew it was the only way he'd understand.

He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, Kazune-kun...it's not--" he let go of her and she frowned.

He turned away from her. "I'll let her go...but if anything happens to her I'm holding Kuga responsible."

**The next day:**

As the divine(and Himeka) walked to school the next morning, Kazusa chatted happily about the dance. Himeka listened and nodded, offering small opinions whenever the opportunity arose. Karin tried to pay attention but couldn't help but notice Kazune's unsual behaviour.

He hadn't said much since they left the house. But Karin he had stayed close to Karin during the walk. She new something was different. Not in a bad way. She seemed to like the change in atmosphere, she just couldn't pinpoint what had happened or changed.

"What's wrong?" Kazune asked her.

"Nmm," she shook her head. "Nothing. Actually I think something's better."

He cocked his at her curiously, and she couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he was confused. "Really?"

"Yep," she gave him a small smile. "I'm not sure why, but I feel really happy today!"

He smiled back. Not asking anymore questions. They arrived at school a few minutes before the bell. Kazusa and Himeka were still lost in there chatter-bubble. Karin, however, was a bit wary all of a sudden. As they arrived, she felt Kazune-kun tense beside her. She looked over at him and he was looking in all directions. It seemed like he was looking for someone.

It was then she realized that she was more aware of Kazune than usual. The thought made her blush slightly.

"Ohayoooo!" a cheerful voice greeted them as they took their seats. "Kazune-kun. Ladies." Micchi said addressing them. Himeka and Kazusa exchanged somewhat awkward hello's and rushed to their seats. Micchi's eyes appraised her and Kazune. He snickered.

"About time."

Karin blinked at him and Kazune seemed embarrassed. Karin felt his arms slip from around her waist, and she realized he'd been holding her the whole time, since this morning, the whole walk. She watched him go to his seat across the class and suddenly she didn't feel as happy as she had earlier.

**Lunch:**

The bell rang for lunch. Kazune went over to Karin's desk, waited patiently for her to gather her books, and took them from her.

"He--" Karin was about to protest when she realized he meant to carry them for her. He balanced them easily with his own in one arm. His other arm slipped back around her waist as they walked and she felt an unusual sense of safety and comfort. Now that she was conscious of it she was surprised at how natural it felt.

The others were already getting their lunches when the two reached the cafeteria. Kazune set their books down at their usual table.

"You didn't have to do that," Karin said.

He shrugged, "Yeah, well I don't have to keep you in the house either but I do because I want to." He smirked and ushered her towards the lunchline.

She rolled her green eyes and stared at him. "Why?"

He looked at her, "Well you do cook and clean sometimes. So it only seems fair--"

"Noo!" she shook her head. "I mean why are you doing all...this?" Her voice lowered to nearly a whisper. "You seem different today...."

He frowned, "Bad different? You don't like it?"

"I-I didn't say that!" she said hurriedly and sighed. "I guess, you just seem worried about something, but you're being nicer than usual. I-I don't understand. Why?"

"Because...I've been making your life harder and I'm just now realizing it. I'm not going to do that anymore," he averted his gaze.

"Making my life harder? What are you talking about?"

"Those girls."

"Oh Kazune-kun! I told you--"

He interrupted, "Don't make excuses for me Karin. I know it's my fault. So I figure the only way to keep the away is to avoid you completely..."

Karin frowned at the idea.

"Or stay close to you. To make sure nothing happens," he added. "So I picked the better of the two options. I'll make sure nothing happens to you again."

She stared at him. "That..."

He looked back at her. "What?"

Suddenly, Karin flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Whoa! Karin?!" His eyes widened and he looked around and notice that nearly everyone was staring at them. He blushed slightly, tentively putting his arms around her. "Karin?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and brimming with tears. "That's so sweet!"

**In a very secluded location...:**

"Why are we hiding under the staircase?" Hitomi asked, flipping her long brown hair irritably. The other Kazune-Z members were gathered in a tight circle underneath the first-floor staircase(so much for secluded, but whatever.:P).

"What do you mean 'why'?!" Atsune, the president, whispered harshly. Making the others flinch. "We're going to discuss my plan! We need to deal with that little bug Hanazono-san at once! I haven't been able to look at Kujyou-kun without seeing that annoying little knat clinging to his side. Did you see that little _slut_ throw herself at him in the cafeteria?! She might as well print 'DESPERATE' on her uniform in big red letters!" she ranted angrily.

Ine looked at her doubtfully. "Um, it looked more like Kujyou-kun was purposely staying close to her."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Atsune snapped. "Why would he do that?"

Hitomi huffed impatiently, "Well what are we going to do about it anyway? You remember what happened the last time we told Hanazono-san to back off. And we can't catch her alone anyway."

"Yeah," Utae added. "You said you had some kind of plan," she shook out her short, boyish hair.

"Oh yes. My plan..." Atsune took out a folded peice of paper and began to fill the girls in on her idea. Hitomi and Utae were becoming excited about it. But Ine still seemed doubtful.

Over the course of several years, her devotion and adoration of Kujyou and decreased--not that she let it show. She faked it for the sake of the other members. Knowing that if she told any of them about her feelings it would not only end her membership but her friendship as well. She didn't have any other friends, and if keeping the ones she had meant faking her love for Kujyou, she'd do it.

Ine was somewhat grateful that Kujyo returned none of their feelings. She seemed to be the only one who noticed that there was no way in the world that he'd fall in love with all four of them. And even if he fell in love with just one of them, the others would be to jealous to take it. Who knew what they'd do?

As she came from out under the staircase she was ran into Kazusa who had been coming down the stairs. "Oh! H-Hi Kazusa-chan! It's so nice to see you!" she said overally cheerfully. She could only pray the blonde hadn't heard any of Atsune's plans. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to pick up some work to help me catch up. Sensei suggested it," she replied simply. "You?"

"Huh?" Ine blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Kazusa asked innocently.

Ine fumbled with her hands. "I, um...uh...." she looked at a nonexistent watch on her wrist. "Would you look at the time! I've got to go!" With that lame excuse at hand she raced away down the hall.

Kazusa watched soundlessly, her eyes widening, one thought racing through her mind.

_I've got to tell Karin-chan!_

* * *

Cuxie: Done!

Karin: That was...interesting.

Cuxie: I'd love to do my usual chat but I'm on a time-limit! R&R!! Later chikadees!


	16. Chapter 16

Cuxie: Ha ha ha! I see you all have returned for more!;)

Kazune: You've been keeping ppl waiting purposely?!

Cuxie:..Kya! Soo cute!(glomps Kazune)

Kazune: O.o

Karin: Let go of Kazune-kun!.

Cuxie: Not a chance! He's MINE!!

Kazune: Haven't we been through this already? You two need to learn to share.

Cuxie&Karin:...Okies.

Cuxie: So it's my turn!

Karin: What?! Why?!

Cuxie: You've got your nerve! I gave you a whole romantic, fluffy one-shot just the other day!!

Kazune: She has a point.

Karin:(pouting) Oh fine!

Cuxie: Teehee! Yay! Kazune-kun!!^-^

* * *

Kazusa raced down the empty hallway towards the cafeteria. She had been coming from the class last, after speaking with the teacher about make-up work, when she overheard the Kazune-Z's plan to take out Karin during the dance.(and NO I don't mean kill her!)

Karin and Miyon had warned her about the Kazune-Z, but she had no idea they could be so evil! Kazusa sighed, thinking of her first day(yesterday) when Ine had been the first person to talk to her. She had seemed so nice! But the blonde knew she had only tried to be friends so she could get her hands on her brother.

_It's too bad we couldn't be friends,_ Kazusa thought sadly. But she knew for Karin's sake she shouldn't get invovled with any of the girls in her brother's fan club.

"Auh!" With all these thoughts on her mind she'd been paying little attention to where she was going and bumped in something. Or rather...someone. "I'm sorry! I should've been watching where I was--Jin-kun!"

Jin's face lit up when he saw her. "Hey! I was just wondering how I was gonna find you," he said grinning. "Thst was easier than I thought."

She blushed when their eyes met and looked down. "Wh-What are you doing here?" she stepped back slightly to look at him, taking in his uniform and all.

He smirked, "I told you you'd see me before the dance."

She frowned, remembering where she'd been going before they bumped into each other. "The dance! Karin-chan!" she took off running full speed down the hall again.

"Kazusa?!" Jin called, chasing after her.

The blondie didn't stop running until she reached the cafeteria. Lunch was almost over and kids were leaving to go roam the halls until class started. She spotted Karin, Kazune, and Michiru at their usual table, but Miyon, Yuuki, and Himeka were nowhere to be found.

_They must've left already._ "Karin-chan!" she went over to them, not noticing that Jin had followed her inside.

"Kazusa-chan! You missed lunch," Karin said. "How'd things go with Sensei? I hope she didn't give you too much work."

"Oh, well...nevermind that! I was just--"

"What happened back there?" Jin asked, placing a hand on Kazusa's shoulder, making her blush.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to leave you back there."

He shook his head and looked up. "Goddess, Nishikiori," he said, acknowledging Karin and Micchi with a smile. He frowned and his eyes trailed to Kazune. "...Kujyou," he said reluctantly. Kazune glared in response.

Kazusa and Karin sweatdropped, feeling the tense shift in the atmosphere.

"Onii-chan..." Kazusa said pleadingly. Jin blinked and looked between her and Kazune. Shock crossed his face.

"ONII-CHAN?!!" He yelled. "You mean...Kujyou?!"

Kazusa cocked her head at him. "I thought you knew Onii-chan already?"

"I do! But I didn't know you two were...rela--NO! I don't believe it! A girl this beautiful can't be related to _you_!" he said pointing an accusatory finger at Kazune, which was all he needed as an excuse to start something.

"You ask her to the dance and you don't even know her full name?!" Kazune growled. "You stupid, brainless idol!"

"Why you--"

"STOP!! Stop it you two!" Karin yelled, shutting them both up. "Why can't you just get along for once? You're always--"

"Idol?" Kazusa asked. "Is that what you said Onii-chan?"

An awkward silence ensued. Karin looked at Kazune, who looked at Jin, who looked at the floor. Kazune glared and grabbed him by the arm. "You didn't tell her?!"

"I-I was going to! I was just waiting for the right time...."

"And when was that?!"

"What are you two talking about? I'm confused..." she said turning to Jin and awaiting an answer. Kazune folded his arms across his chest and waited impatiently as well. Karin glared at him and pulled him away.

"Come you! We need to ge to class," she huffed. She led him by the hand out the door.

Kazusa and Jin didn't move from where they were. She tried to look him in the eyes, but Jin refused to look at her. She frowned. "Jin-kun...? What are you not telling me?"

He sighed. "The truth is...I'm kind of an idol," he said laughing nervously.

"An...idol? You mean like on TV and everything?" she asked incredulously. He nodded and scratched his neck nervously. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to look at me differently because of that. I don't want it to matter to you that I'm an idol." He looked around and noticed that the place was empty. They were definitely late for class. "L-Let's just go. We already late." He turned and started for the door, still refusing to look at her face.

"I don't care."

"Huh?"

Kazusa looked down at her feet. "I-I mean, I don't mind...that you're an idol."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't have to hide something like that from me." she said smiling.

"Heh. As long as your sure," he said turning back to her. Their eyes locked for a moment and Kazusa felt her face heat up.

"W-We're really late! I think we should get going!" she said suddenly.

He laughed at her shyness. "Ladies first," he gestured for her to pass, grabbing her books from her, and walking her to class.

**After school:**

"Oh! I can't wait! There's so much to do!" Karin cried, running around her room excitedly while trying to figure out how they were going to get ready. Of course it wasn't as simple as just putting a dress on... "Should I do my hair first? Oh I don't even know what I'm going to do with it!"

"Hee hee! This is so exciting!" Kazusa squealed. "My hearts racing." She sat on Karin's bed, admiring her dress which was laid out neatly with the headband beside it.

"It's so great you get to go with us, Kazusa-chan," Karin said. "I was really worried at first, but I'm so happy everything worked out! I know we're going to have so much fun!" A serene look passed her face and for a moment she was calm.

"Yeah..." Kazusa tried to smile. _I really need to tell her. So she'll be prepared._ She watched Karin gush over the dress and her hair and shoes. She was so frantic, yet carefree. Completely convinced that all the obstacles were behind them.

_It's not fair to have to worry Karin-chan now,_ she thought. _Maybe I shouldn't..._

"Which do you think is better?" Karin asked, holding up two sets of earrings. "Are the dangling ones too dressy? Ah! I'm so lost!"

Kazusa giggled. "Relax, Karin-chan! It'll be fine...There's nothing to worry about."_ I guess I'll just have to keep an eye out for her. _

"Yeah, you're right." Karin slumped against her pillow and sighed. "I can't believe I'm really going to the dance with Kazune-kun," she said aloud, blushing.

"You really like my brother, don't you?" Kazusa asked with a knowing smile.

"Wh-What?! I-I mean...it's not like I--!"

"He likes you too, you know. I've never seen him act so..._possessive_ of anyone before."

"Possessive? What do you mean?"

Kazusa shook her head. "It's nothing. Onii-chan doesn't always express himself clearly, but he means what he says. Please remember that."

Karin blushed and nodded. "I-I'll go see if Himeka-chan's got all her stuff planned. Maybe she can help me." she said, leaving the room quickly. "You should start getting ready too, Kazusa-chan!" she called over her shoulder. "We've got a big night ahead of us!"

Kazusa sighed. "Yeah...that's for sure."

* * *

Cuxie: I'm a little disappointed in this chapter. I know it's as long. It's just a filler though. The long awaited dance comes next chappy!

Kazusa: How will I handle the Kazune-Z?

Kazune: What's their plan anyway?!

Karin: Which earrings did I choose?

Cuxie: All these questions and more answered next chappy! So R&R!!


	17. Chapter 17

Cuxie: God, I've been putting this off for a while.

Kazune: Care to explain?

Cuxie:...No.T^T

Karin: Are we ever gonna finish my story?

Cuxie: Yes! All the stories will be finished...eventually.

Kazune: So basically: Never. Mark it on your calendar, Karin.

Cuxie: Don't tell her that!

Karin:(crying) Y-You promised!!

Cuxie: Yeah, yeah. I'm here aren't I? Now, hush up! Before..._she_ comes out.

Kazune: Who?

Cuxie: Me! Er, the other me!

Kazune:(sigh) I should've known you'd lose it one day. Let's get on with the chapter before you're too far gone to type it.

Cuxie: Hmph. I'm gonna assume that's your nice way of asking me to roll the chappy. ROLLING!!

* * *

"Oi, Karin! Hurry it up!" Karin heard the familiarly irritated voice from downstairs and frowned. That was the third time he'd yelled to them, or rather, _her_. Kazusa and Himeka were crowded around the vanity mirror in her room. Kazusa was meticulously applying eyeshadow while Himeka did up Karin's hair.

"I think he's getting impatient," Karin said worriedly.

"KARIN!!!"

Suddenly, Kazusa slammed down the make-up and brush and stormed out of the room. Karin and Himeka exchanged confused glances and waited expectantly. From out in the hall, they heard her shout.

"Onii-chan! I mean this in the most respectful way possible; _SHUT-UP_!!! We'll be down when we're damn well ready!" Silence, followed by a small 'Hmph!', and Kazusa returned, smiling tentatively. "Now where were we?"

Karin laughed, "Way to go, Kazusa-chan!" The blonde blushed and went to finish her make-up.

Himeka said, "OK. I'm finished," as she readjusted a lock of Karin's hair.

"How's it look?"

"Perfect!" Himeka and Kazusa said in unison.

Karin beamed. "Thanks!" She examined herself in the mirror. "Alright. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Then lets not keep Kazune-chan waiting," Himeka said.

**Downstairs:**

Kazune sat, arms folded, on the couch in black dress pants and a button-up light-blue and white stripped shirt. His eyes were narrowed and his frown, to some, could be considered a pout. "I can't believe she said that to me."

Michiru chuckled nervously. "Now, now. Just give the girls some time and space. I'm sure they'll be down any minute."

"They better be."

The doorbell rang.

Michiru looked from Kazune to the door and back again. It was obvious, since Kazune wasn't moving, that he didn't give a damn who it was and didn't plan on answering the door, so he took it upon himself to do so. He got up and went to the door. "Hello?"

Jin stood in front of him. "Hey, Nishikiori. Is Kazusa ready?"

Micchi let him inside. "Um, not quite."

"Oh great. _You're_here," Kazune said as Michiru led Jin into the living room. "You're late. I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't stand Kazusa up," Jin said defensively.

"Not unless you had a death wish." With that said, Kazune returned to glaring at the wall.

Jin turned to Micchi who had given up on playing peacemaker and had been trying to ignore them both. "What the Hell is _he_ so moody about?"

"Well, it's nothing really. He's just nervous is all." Micchi explained lightly.

"I can hear you!" Kazune shouted, making both boys cringe slightly. "And I am NOT nervous!" He glared hard at them, almost like he was willing them to explode under the force of his ice-blue eyes. "It's just a--"

"OK! We're ready!" Karin called as the girls came filing down the stairs with her in the lead, followed by Kazusa and lastly, Himeka. "What do you think?" They stood side-by-side at the foot of the stairs, timidly awaiting the boys comments on their dresses.

Karin looked beautiful in her strapless pink and white dress(*full description in chp.13). Her hair was up in a high ponytail and curled down softly behind her. One lock was left out, framing her face under the matching ruffled headband she wore. Her make-up was light; shimmering eyeshadow and a bit of mascara. Her cheeks were a rosy pink to match her lip gloss. All of which coordinated perfectly with her pink strappy heels.

Next to her, Kazusa stood shyly in her royal blue Chinese dress. It had a red and white floral design and came just above her knees. The fitted dress showed off her waist and figure. Her hair was pulled back with chopsticks and the back hung down freely. She had on a light dusting of blush and eyeshadow with a bit of eyeliner while her lips were a full red. On her feet she wore white wedge-heel sandals that made her look only slightly taller than Karin.

Last, but not least*, Himeka wore a deep violet, almost black spaghetti-strap dress with an emperor waist. The hem was black lace and fell past her knees. Her dark hair was piled into a bun with a small purple flower accessory. Unlike Karin and Kazusa, she had opted to go natural and her face was completely devoid of any cosmetics.

The boys were speechless.

Kazune, in particular, seemed to be in a state of shock. His eyes, wide with shock, or maybe awe, or maybe both, were glued to Karin and his mouth hung open slightly. No words came out. Just a lot of staring and gaping and Karin shifted uncomfortably on her heels.

"W-Well?"

Michiru, needless to say, was the first to recover. "Smashing! You girls look lovely!" His eyes were on Himeka as he said this. "Aren't they, chaps?"

"Yeah," Jin agreed. "you all look great."

Micchi turned to Kazune. "Right, Kazune-kun?" The blond remained quiet and Micchi elbowed him. "Don't they look amazing?"

"Ow. Wha? Oh, y-yeah. Amazing." He said, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Karin.

"Um, I think we should get going," Himeka said. "Miyon and Yuuki are probably already there." Micchi went to stand next to her and she took his arm.

"Ladies first."

**One limo ride later:**

"Wow! The decorations look way better than I expected," Karin gasped as she stepped out of the limo after Kazune. Two bubbling fountains glowed on either said of the paved walkway and a flowered archway framed the entrance. Photographers were set up near the arch, taking pictures of the couples as they entered.

"Yeah, I don't remember doing this much work," Kazune agreed.

All six of them entered together, pausing for their couple pictures. They agreed that Karin and Kazune's was the cutest; with both of them blushing and his arm around her waist, they looked adorable. Afterwards, they were stopped by the photographers.

"Would you like a group photo?" the woman asked. "It's not everyday we get such a good-looking group."

While the man next to her positioned his camera, she arranged the group neatly in front of the archway. The girls stood in front of their dates, since the boys were clearly taller. The woman cooed and gushed appreciatively, giving suggestions and tilting their faces this way and that until she was satisfied. "Perfect!"

The camera flashed quickly and then they were dismissed, up the stairs and into the school where a sign-in desk was arranged. Two lower-class girls with clipboards were recording attendance and couples. They approached.

"Names please," one girls asked politely. Kazune recited all their names while she recorded them on her clipboard.

The other girl was more straightforward... "So who's with who?" she asked eagerly. It was obvious she had taken this post for the gossip benefits.

"Um, I'm with Karin." The girls exchanged knowing looks and giggled. "Nishikiori's with Himeka, and Kuga's with Kazusa."

"Ooh! Alright then! Here!" She reached underneath the table and pulled out three colored carnations. She handed them to each of the girls. A pink one for Karin, a yellow one for Kazusa, and a blue one for Himeka.

"Please enjoy the dance," the quieter girl added.

"I didn't think they would actually keep track of who's with who," Karin said thoughtfully, once they were inside and out of earshot. Kazune shrugged.

Kazusa stared wide-eyed at the scene around her. Pop music was blaring through the speakers, people dancing, snack tables and even a DJ set-up. It was pretty much the most social event she'd ever been to. "Wow..."

Heart-shaped lanterns hung from the ceiling, and paper/plastic hearts and cupids decorated the walls. The color scheme of red and white with splashes of pink everywhere. Red strobe lights flashed, blinding them momentarily. "This is so exciting!" Himeka chimed.

Micchi hugged her from behind. "What should we do first?"

"Distance, children! _Distance_! At arm's length!" a voice barked sharply beside them. All six heads turned and a mix of shocked and hateful looks arose.

Kazune glared hard at the upperclassmen. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

* * *

Cuxie: Whoo! Cliffy! Muahaha!

Kazune: Yeah, yeah, you're an evil genius.

Cuxie: Heehee. Aww, thankies!^-^

Karin: Who is it?!

Cuxie:(scoffing)Well if I _told_you, what would be the point of the cliffy?!

Karin: Sor-ry! I was just curious...

Kazune: Aren't we all...

Cuxie: Not me! I know what happens next!;) And for those of you who wanna know...REVIEW!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Cuxie: Lalalalalala!

Karin: Uh, hello?

Cuxie: Celebrate the summer!

Karin: Cuxie?

Cuxie: Dive into the sea!

Karin: Cuxie...

Cuxie: Celebrate the feeling~you and--

Karin: CUXIE!!

Cuxie: Wah! What?!

Karin: Reviews!

Cuxie: Oh.

**Tsukai Yumeka:**I know, right! I wouldn't advise you to jump off my cliffies. You'll never know what happens next.;)

**xphoenix tearsx:**Sorry to disappoint. And I did update _So what if I'm jealous?_ so I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Arahsa Anime:**Thanks for not telling.^^ Alot of people did. And thnx!

**TheNextAliceOwO:**Thnx&Kay!

**Fantasy Fan Girl:**Lol. Thnx. And you're definitely not an idiot.

**Squeaky-Squishy:**Aww, thankies! You do write great stories.^^

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura:** Thanks.

**Noisette-Tan:**I know! Everyone keeps reminding me! But I have a plan to get rid of Karin AFTER Suzune-kun is born.

Karin: What?

Cuxie: Nothing!

**TMMxSc4ever:**I drive alot of people crazy. I also steal souls in my spare time.^-^

**tima9992003:** Aren't they?^^

**lemoncherrylove:** Thank ya! You didn't offend me.

Karin: We can stop fighting.

Cuxie: SHUT-UP!!

Karin: How rude! You little--!

**Flying Snowflake of Hope:**Okies then. You're probably right.

**animestardime33:**Thank you! And there will definitely be more KxK moments of the cute and fluffy variety. Cuxie's Xese for Cutie.(I totally just made that )

**MiNiTaRd TrIbE:**Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I was a bit worried about the descriptions.

**brooke-cullen:** No, the carnations don't really mean anything. But that does remind me of Pixie Pop. The couple with the most roses wins.^^

Cuxie: Can I sing now?

Kazune: No, but you can type.

Cuxie:...Can I have a hug first?

Kazune: I-I guess.(hugs Cuxie) Are you ready yet?

Cuxie: Weeell...

Karin: Yes! She is. ROLLING CHAPPY!!

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Kirio returned the glare and straightened his bow tie.(Yes! You were all right!) He was entirely overdressed for the occasion in a freshly pressed black tuxedo. "Chaperoning. To ensure you little rugrats don't commit to any PDA. So touching of any kind is forbidden."

"Oh, leave them be, Onii-san," Kirika said, placing a slightly restraining hand on her brother's shoulder. She was cross-dressing in more appropriate attire--dress pants and a button-up shirt. "Hi, Karin-chan."

Karin waved shyly.

"I apologize for my brother. We'll let you enjoy yourselves."

Kirio gawked at her. "But Kirika! We can't just--"

"Sure we can. They'll behave themselves. Won't you guys?" She led her brother away, calling over her shoulder, "Have fun!"

Kazune stared after them, feeling slightly sorry for Kirio for once. _He came with his sister? God, thats lame._

"Hey! Guys!" Miyon came rushing over to them. "You're finally here! So what do you think? Awesome, isn't it? I was wondering when you guys would show up," she said so quickly that they had to strain to hear everything. Karin was the first to respond.

"Yeah, everything's great! You look fantastic!"

Miyon blushed. "Thanks." She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with lace trim. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails with her usual ornaments in place.

"So where's Yuuki-kun?" Karin asked. "You two came together, right?"

"Yeah, c'mon! I wanna show you guys something. You're not gonna believe this!"

**With the Kazune-Z:**

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Ine asked. The Kazune-Z members were crouched behind a dumpster near the back entrance of the school, all wearing dance-worthy dresses. According to Atsune, their president, all they had to do was wait for one of the caterers to come out and throw away something, then they would sneak around from behind the dumpster and go inside. The door didn't open from the outside without a key. "I mean, it _is_ a rule that we can't attend without a date."

"Well, it's not like we have dates," Atsune answered.

Ine glared behind her back._ Speak for yourself. Someone asked __**me**__. And it's __**your**__ fault I had to turn them down to sit behind a stinking dumpster all night!_

"Besides, that would be disloyal. Our hearts belong to Kujyou-kun."

_Speak. For. Your. SELF!_

"Hey," Utae whispered. "Someone's coming!"

"About time," Hitomi said.

Just as Atsune predicted, a man in a kitchen uniform came out with a large empty box. As he came around to the front, the girls quickly crept from the back and ran to catch the door before it closed.

"Got it!" Hitomi let them in and quickly shut the door. The girls found themselves in a deserted hallway. "Now which way do we go? He probably has a key so we can't hang out here."

"Here." Atsune pulled open a door on their right and the girls crowded into a dark, narrow hallway. Atsune pointed to a door on the other end. "That door leads to the back of the stage where the DJ is supposed to be. We'll have to be quiet so he doesn't notice us. There's a small stairway on the left that'll take us right down to the dance floor."

"How do you know that?" Ine asked suspiciously.

"I stayed after school one day and mapped out possible entrances and exits. Someone had to figure out how to get us in. Now go! Hurry!" She ushered them towards the other door.

Ine started to feel nervous. Her hands started to shake and her mouth suddenly went dry. _Atsune's taking this whole plan WAY too seriously! She could get suspended for snooping around the school like this. We could all get suspended! Oh, why did I go along with this? Is it too late to turn back?_"Um...Atsune-chan?"

"Hush!"

The door was wedged open and the girls struggled to peek out. The president had a decent view, though. "What the--?!"

"What? What is it?" Utae tried to shove her way through with no luck.

Atsune yanked her back. "Get down you idiot!" She shut the door. "They're all there!"

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Who's all there?"

"Kujyou-kun, his friends, and that wretched Hanazono-san! They're all their behind the turntables! Are they even allowed back their?"

Ine scoffed. _Like we're allowed in here?_

"Well what do we do?" Utae asked quietly. Ine could see plainly on her face that the 'idiot' comment had gotten to her.

Atsune sighed in what could be mistaken as defeat and Ine silently prayed that she would say they had to abort the mission. "We wait."

**Back to Karin:**

"This is so cool!" Karin said. Miyon and Yuuki were in charge of music. It turns out, after they ordered the equipment, neither of them could decide on an actual DJ. So they both managed the turntables.

"Isn't it?" Miyon smiled enthusiastically. "Me and Yuuki can control the lights too. We've got big things planned for later. I'd tell you, but it's a secret." She winked.

Himeka giggled. "We can't wait to see then."

"We should go back down," Jin said suddenly. "What good is a dance if you don't actually dance?"

Miyon agreed, "Well said. You guys go down and we'll put on something good."

The next hour practically flew by. As promised by Miyon, good music was always playing and the group had nearly worn themselves out dancing. Jin showed Kazusa around the dance floor, attracting a small crowd. Once the novelty of her first real dance started to chase away her nervousness, Kazusa managed to get into the music as well.

Karin elbowed Kazune playfully. "And you didn't want to let her come."

He grinned, feeling carefree for once. "Okay, I'll give you this one."

"Say it," she giggled.

"You were right," he said, feigning exasperation.

Karin smiled triumphantly. "And don't you forget it! Now, I think you owe me a soda."

"Hmm...How about punch instead?"

"Deal."

Karin slipped away from her friends while Kazune went to get her drink. She took a seat against the wall to rest for a minute. _Miyon would probably have a heart attack if she found me being a wallflower while she's playing all her best._ The brunette laughed at the thought. _But not everyone can dance for hours on end._ She settled back in her seat, oblivious to the four pairs of eyes fixated on her.

**Kazune-Z (again):**

"Finally. She's alone."

After safely escaping from backstage, the Kazune-Z members had slung against the wall, keeping close tabs on Karin and Kazune. None of them had gone out to dance. Several girls had come over and asked why they were all alone and where their dates were. Atsune's cold stare, along with a few pathetic excuses, had kept them at bay after awhile.

Ine sighed. _Is she so absorbed in this stupid plan that she doesn't realize how embarrassing this is? We're just wallflowers. _

"There's Kujyou-kun! Hitomi-chan! Utae-chan! Go keep him busy!" Atsune ordered, shooing the girls towards the table were Kazune stood talking to two other boys from a different class. She turned to Ine who averted her eyes. "Hanazono-san's alone. Hurry up and go! You know what to do. I'll be outside." With that said, Atsune rushed towards the out the front way.

_Even if this works, will we be able to get back inside?_

Ine took a deep breath and strode towards Karin, making sure to keep her face blank despite the fact that her heart was pounding. _I-I don't want to do this...! It's not right. But Atsune and the girls will never speak to me again if I ruin her plan._This thought alone allowed her to walk straight up to Karin. "Hanazono-san..." _No turning back now..._

Karin looked up and her eyes widened visibly.

"We need to talk. Please come with me."

* * *

Cuxie: Finally! I had the ending pictured in my mind, but I wasn't sure about everything in between.

Karin: They're trying to get be alone so they can stab me in a closet or something!

Cuxie:...You do realize these are jealous middle school girls, not homicidal maniacs, right?

Karin: What's the difference?!

Cuxie: Riiight. Well, R&R!! The story's drawing to a close. I see two more chapters in your future!


	19. Chapter 19

Cuxie: Whoa~whoa~yeah!!

Karin: No no NO! Get focused! The story's getting intense!

Cuxie: Uh-huh~Uh-huh~Uh-huhUh-huh-Uh-huh!

Karin:CUXIE!! PAY ATTENTION!!

Cuxie:...Fufu. You're no fun.T3T

Karin: Can you get with the chappy please?

Cuxie: Eh, why not? Rolling in 5! 4! 3! 2!...

Kazune: What are you counting?

Cuxie: Kazune-kun!

Karin: Gah! No! 1! 1!

Kazune: ?

Cuxie:(glomps Kazune)I missed you so much!!!

Kazune: Uh, I missed you too...I guess.

Karin: Stops distracting her! She was about to start the chapter!

Kazune: Oh. Sorrry. Go on Cuxie.

Cuxie: T-T B-But...you just got here.

Kazune: I'll be here after the chapter.

Cuxie: Promise?

Kazune: Yeah.

Cuxie: Okies!^-^ 1~!

Karin: You two make me sick...=_=

* * *

"We need to talk. Please come with me."

Karin stared fearfully into the eyes of Ine Nakayama. _Oh no, not again! _She straightened her posture and tried to look calm, even though Ine didn't seem like she was trying to intimidate her. In fact, she looked somewhat regretful. Like she had to be there against her own will.

"Actually, I don't think there's anything at all we have to talk about. So I'd rather stay here, thank you," Karin said firmly, then added, "Kazune-kun will be back any minute with my drink." Just to make her think twice about doing anything she'd regret in his presence.

Ine stood her ground. "It'll only take a minute. Actually, we want to apologize for the way we've acted towards you."

_What?_ "We?"

She nodded. "The Kazune-Z. I'll take you to Atsune-chan. She feels really bad about pushing you and making you hurt your ankle. Is it all better now?"

Karin nodded and eyed her suspiciously.

"That's good. Anyway, Atsune-chan just felt terrible and she wanted to make it up to you. She has something for you. Will you come see her?"

Karin hesitated, knowing she probably shouldn't believe anything a Kazune-Z member tells her. Then again, Kazune had them pretty scared. Maybe they really were sorry. She looked up at Ine who was staring back at her expectantly. Apart from her participation in the Kazune-Z, she seemed like an ok girl. Maybe. Karin didn't know much about her other than her participation in the Kazune-Z.

"I-I guess so."

She allowed Ine to lead her through the thick mass of dancing, laughing students, all the way to the outside corridor. Halfway through the dance, the front of the school was deserted. The photographers had packed it up inside. The sudden lack of fast-beat music made the air sound eerily quiet. From the top of the steps they could see the silhouette of a girl standing against one of the fountains.

"Um, how exactly does she want to make it up to me?" Karin asked, imagining her hiding some brightly wrapped gift behind her back, but her hands were visible on her hips and she appeared to be hiding nothing. She caught sight of Karin and Ine and waved.

Ine looked away. "...It's a surprise."

**With Kazusa:**

"Enjoying your first dance?" Jin asked Kazusa.

"It's wonderful!" she answered brightly. "I knew it would be, but it's much better than I expected. I'm so glad Onii-chan let me come! And Karin-chan too! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't attend school. I wouldn't even have met you. I owe her so much." She sighed.

Jin smiled fondly. "The goddess has a way of working miracles like that."

"I really should thank her." Kazusa looked around, trying to find Karin's pink-clad form amongst the midst off dancing students, but the strobe lighting made it frustratingly hard to see. "Where is she?"

"I think I saw her go outside."

"Outside?" Kazusa repeated, puzzled. "Why would she be out there?"

He shrugged. "No clue. She was talking to some girl. They both just left."

Kazusa's heart started to pound in her chest and her stomach curled as the beginnings fear set in. "W-What girl? Describe her."

"Um, green dress, short curly hair, I couldn't see too well. Is something wrong?" He tried desperately to read her face for any clue as to why she suddenly started to breath hard and a look of panic flashed through her eyes. He tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kazusa?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" She broke away from Jin and dashed towards the door. Jin called her name, but she was already beyond his reach, weaving her way through the mass of bodies and sprinting out the door. "I should've warned Karin-chan! I hope I'm not too late...!"

**With Karin:**

Atsune Hikaze greeted them with a smile that sent chills down Karin's spine. "Hanazono-san!" she greeted a little too cheerfully. As soon as she was close enough, Atsune pulled Karin into a hug that caught her off guard, spinning her around so that she stood in between Atsune and the fountain. Ine remained a few steps back, watching.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" Karin asked, feeling as though she were speaking to a teacher who had just asked her to stay behind after class. _It's just Hikaze-san. Relax. She's being nice._

"Yes," she answered solemnly. "It's about what happened that day in the hall. I can't stop thinking about it. Things really shouldn't have ended the way they did that day."

Karin nodded in agreement, thinking she was referring to her injury. "Well, it's over now. There's really nothing left to do but forgive and forget." She smiled brightly, waiting for Atsune to do the same.

But Atsune's eyes shifted and a dark look crossed her face. Karin got the feeling Atsune was regretting something completely different. "You're wrong. Try as I might, I just can't bring myself to forgive you, Hanazono-san."

"Forgive _me_?" Karin inched away as Atsune stepped towards her.

"Yes, you," she spat. "_You _defied the Kazune-Z's orders. _You_ humiliated us with she stupid damsel in distress act. And, most importantly, _**you **__stole Kujyou-kun from me_!"

Ine looked up. Guilt had kept her from watching as she tried helplessly to tune out of the situation. But she couldn't. _From __**her**__?_ she thought. _That lying snake! She's always wanted Kujyou-kun to herself. She's just been using us to try and get him. _Part of her had known that all along. Of course it was foolish to think that four girls could possibly all get the same guy. But Ine never believed it would come to this. Why was she the only one who could except that Kazune wants Karin, not them?

_Because I don't like him._

"I believe Ine-chan told you I have something for you, Hanazono-san." Atsune took yet another step closer and Karin, in turn, backed up until her back touched the cold stone side of the fountain.

Ine turned away again at the mention of her name. She felt disgusted with herself, being a part of something so cruel. _I shouldn't have done this. I should've stopped Atsune-chan sooner._

"I'm afraid the dance has ended for you, Hanazono-san." She leaned forward, preparing to push Karin into the pool of bubbling cold water, when a flash of white zipped around her. "Wha--Gah!" It flew around her, snagging at her hair and zipping around her feet. Atsune stumbled. It flew under her foot and as she was about to step forward, causing her to fall back.

An arm shot out and pulled Karin out of the way before Atsune could fall on her. Instead, the witch fell face-first into the fountain, the skirt of her gold dress flying up in the process. She screamed and sputtered, coughing up water as and trying to right herself as the fountain continued to pour a steady stream of cold water onto her head.

The white thing, which turned out to be a dove, landed gracefully on Karin's shoulder. "Kazusa-chan..."

"Hanazono-san!" Ine cried, her hand still clutching Karin's arm. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I should've never let Atsune-chan try to do this to you! I-It's just, she's my best friend, b-but she's just been acting so crazy lately. I-I...I'm so sorry." A few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Nakayama-san..."

"Karin!" She jumped slightly at the sound of her name. Kazune and Jin were racing towards them. Kazusa quickly hopped off her shoulder and flew into the trees to change back. She came out just as Kazune reached them with Jin a step behind. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Um..." she looked hesitantly at Atsune, who was crying shamefully in the fountain, her hair, dress, and make-up all ruined.

Kazune looked from Atsune to Ine and settled on her. "You girls again?" His blue eyes pierced into her fiercely and she flinched.

"No! Kazune-kun, it-it's not really Nakayama-san's fault. She saved me. Hikaze-san tried to push me into the fountain, but Nakayama-san pulled me out of the way and she fell in."

He blinked. Then sighed. Then groaned. "God, Karin, why is someone always out to get you?" He hugged her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She flushed. "Y-Yes."

"Let's go back inside." He grabbed her hand and took her back towards the building. Jin and Kazusa followed suit. Karin stopped suddenly, looking back over her shoulder. Atsune was trying without success to climb out of the fountain. Ine was staring at her feet, wiping away at a few stray tears.

"Nakayama-san! Aren't you coming?"

Ine looked surprised, but shook her head. "I-I'd better head home. I'm sorry, Hanazono-san."

Karin smiled. "I know. And thank you."

The group of four went inside, leaving Ine alone with Atsune. "I-I-Ine-chan! H-Help me out!" she stuttered, from either the cold or crying.

Ine glared at her. "No."

"W-What?!"

"You tried to hurt Hanazono-san when she's done nothing to you. Nothing to anyone. Kujyou-kun likes her. He always has. But you just can't except that because you're stubborn, vicious, and cruel. I'm not helping you ever again."

Atsune stood, soaking wet and gaping. She shook violently. "Y-You c-can't say t-that to me! I-I-I'm your president!"

"Not anymore. I quit." With that said, Ine stormed off. Leaving Atsune alone in the water.

* * *

Cuxie: Whoo! Way to go Ine-chan!

Ine: I'm one of the good guys now!

Cuxie: How's that for a turn-around? Ine repents! She has come back from the dark side!

(-collective cheer-)

Ine: I'm so glad.

Cuxie: If you're likeable enough, who knows? I might just give you your own story....

Ine: Really?!

Cuxie: Might! I said 'might'!

Ine: Please tell her I'm likeable enough people!

Cuxie: R&R! **Next chapter's the last chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Cuxie: Ohhh...what do I do?

Karin: What do you mean?

Cuxie: It's...It's...IT'S THE LAST CHAPPY!!! (T^T)

Karin:(T-T)

Kazune: What's with all the crying?!

Cuxie&Karin: Kazune-kun!

Kazune:(-_-) Why do girls hafta be so emotional?

Micchi: Aww, c'mon, Kazune-kun! Don't tell me you won't miss the story too.

Kazune: W-Well...

Cuxie: This is supposed to be the fluffy one...what do I do?~,~

Karin&Kazune:...GET ON WITH IT!!!

Cuxie: (sniff)....So insensitive...

* * *

"Just where the heck have you guys been?!"

The two couples entered the dance again, not wanting to arouse suspicion. That is, until they ran into Miyon. Once she learned that they had disappeared, the green-haired co-DJ had scoured the entire dance floor looking for her missing friends, dragging Yuuki in her wake.

Karin and Kazusa exchanged worried glances. "Uh...nowhere." Miyon rose an eyebrow and placed both hands on her hips, not buying that for a second. She tapped her foot impatiently, awaiting further response. "Really, Miyon," Karin insisted. "we just stepped out for a bit."

"To get some air," Kazusa added.

"_Air_?" She repeated, like she'd said they'd just gone off to pick up their alien love-children. "There's a party in full swing and you went off seeking _air_?! What's wrong with the air in here?! You missed our third set, you know. And you almost missed the announcement!"

"Announcement?"

"You found them!" Himeka bounded up to them, smiling vibrantly while holding Micchi's hand. "We were worried you guys wouldn't make it in time."

"Make it in time for what?" Kazune asked.

Micchi blinked at him. "You mean you don't _know_?"

Kazune huffed impatiently. If there was anything he couldn't stand about Micchi (and there were a _lot_ of things), it's that he never got to the point. He had this thing for playing up drama and dragging things out for as long as possible. "Haven't you seen the posters? People have been talking about it all week."

"We've been a bit...preoccupied this week," he said, sending a few accusing glances at Karin and Kazusa. They grinned sheepishly and he rolled his eyes. "So what is--"

The lights dimmed and a spotlight was cast onto the stage. The girls from the attendance desk at the outside were on stage. The louder one held the microphone, commanding everyone's attention. The meeker girl stood a step behind her, holding a small sealed envelope. "Alright! Now that you've all voted, it's time to announce the results!"

"Voted?" Karin repeated curiously. "Who voted? For what?" Miyon shushed her.

The announcer girl held out her hand out to her partner who gave her the envelope and exited the stage. "Okay! This year's Cutest Couple award goes to..." she paused for drammatic effect and ripped open the envelope, grinning hugely. "Karin Hanazono and Kazune Kujyou!"

"WHAT?!" Their cries were drowned out by thunderous applause. A bright spotlight descended upon them and their friends stepped back. Karin's face heated up and she stepped behind Kazune, hiding. "Uwah...K-Kazune-kun, what do we do?"

"C'mon up!"

He took Karin's hand and pulled her forward. "We go, I guess," he said, attempting to make his voice as even as possible. Everyone moved aside as they came through, clapping and smiling and cheering them on. The spotlight followed them as they ascended the side steps to the stage.

"Alright! How about another round of applause?" The announcer was really working the crowd. More thunderous applause erupted and the divine couple blushed furiously. "Now where's your prize?" She turned just as her assistant reappeared holding two flowers in her arms. "Ah, here we are! The Golden Roses!"

"Golden...Roses?" Karin and Kazune examined the flowers in their hands. The long stems and leaves were a beautiful iridescent crystal. The petals shined a brilliant gold. Karin stroked the petals between her fingers. Smooth as silk. "Beautiful..."

"They're not real gold," the shy girl whispered. "but the crystal is real and its not cheap. In fact, that's where a good amount of the dance budget went. We could afford it because we knew an event like this would be a big hit."

"I see..."

Then the flowers were taken away.

Karin frowned. "We don't get to keep them?" she asked, disappointed.

"Oh, of course! We're just going to hold them while you two have your dance!" The announcer ushered them back down and onto the dance floor. "It's customary for the winning couple to have the first slow dance."

"Slow dance?! B-But--!"

"Go ahead! We need photos for the school paper!"

And just like that, Kazune and Karin were hustled into the center of the dance floor, surrounded at a distance by their classmates. The spotlight illuminated them again and they stood awkwardly facing each other. Soft music started to play and the entire room hushed.

"Wha...what do we do, Kazune-kun?" Karin whispered nervously.

Kazune glanced around the room, somewhat self-conscious, until he spotted the others. Himeka, Kazusa, and Miyon were grinning expectantly. Micchi was smirking, his arms crossed over his chest. _He would get a kick out of this_, Kazune thought briefly. Then he caught Jin's eye.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Kuyjou?"

He turned back to Karin. "Let's dance." Before she could respond, Kazune placed his arms lightly on her waist and pulled her close.

"I-I don't know how to slow dance," she admitted shyly.

"Put your arms around my neck," he instructed patiently. She tentatively placed her arms around his neck and stepped closer. "Now just follow my lead," he whispered into her ear. She nodded slightly and they swayed to the music. As soon as they began to dance, several lights flashed and Karin realised they were being photographed. Her cheeks flushed crimson and she buried her face in Kazune's neck. He held her tighter. "It's not so bad..."

"Why do they need so many pictures?" she mumbled.

"This is the main event."

"I guess so...b-but still..."

His hand stroked her hair. "They won't be good pictures if no one can see your face." After a little more coaxing, Karin shyly peeked out at him. He smiled at her. "That's better."

_He's being so sweet..._ Suddenly, she realized just how close their faces were. Only inches apart. She stared straight into his eyes, growing slightly more nervous, but unable to pull away. He stared back with an unreadable, yet somewhat familiar expression.

"Karin..."

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

She did. And she was completely aware of what was happening. Even before the crowd gasped and she heard the rapid _Click!_ of all the cameras documenting the moment that would be spread throughout the school in less than twenty-four hours.

The Cutest Couple's first kiss.

It was so soft, so sweet, so gentle, so innocent, so unlike _anything_ she thought he was capable of, that it almost made her cry. They pulled away at the exact same time, staring into each other's eyes with the exact same expression, think the exact same thing.

_God, why haven't we ever done that before?_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Karin."

She smiled. _My best one ever._

Kazusa and Himeka watched from the sidelines, gushing. Jin and Micchi watched with knowing looks. Jin's wasn't quite as enthusiastic as Micchi's, but not unpleasant either.

"I never thought I'd admit it," he said. "but I saw that coming."

"And you're okay with it?" Micchi asked skeptically.

Jin glanced over at Kazusa, then down at their hands which were clasped together, their fingers intertwined. "Yeah. I am. You?"

Micchi blinked. Was he okay with it? Was he _okay_ with it? After over of year of doing everything other than trapping them in the same room together to get them to admit they were in love, was he _okay_ with this? Obviously! So much so that it went without saying. Instead, he said the only thing he could think of at the moment. His only real opinion on the matter. The first thing he had thought of when he saw their lips meet.

"It's about damn time."

* * *

Cuxie: WAAAH!! I don't want it to be over!

Karin: Me either!!

Kazune: Ladies, calm down. There will be other stories. (looks at Cuxie meaningfully)

Cuxie: What? What do you want me to do now?!

Kazune: Uh, maybe start one of the million other stories you've been planning?

Cuxie: Oh. Right. Good idea!^^

Kazune: Mine usually are.

Cuxie: But not until I get reviews! **R&R PPL!!** It's finally over! After nearly 2 years, it's finally over! I think we need closure...

Kazune: How?

Cuxie:(kisses Kazune for as looooooooooooooong as possible) Like that. ;)

Kazune: O.O

Cuxie: Teehee. Byeas!(waves)


End file.
